


The Third Way

by vtedy1



Series: Love through the ages [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtedy1/pseuds/vtedy1
Summary: Constantine Romulus (Byzantine) travels to meet an up and coming philosopher named Jesus all the way to Jerusalem after his exile to the city of Byzantium following his crushing military defeat. On the way there he meets a silk merchant that calls himself Kyla Bolgar and has outlandish claims for about pretty much anything. As the inconsistencies begin to pile up Constantine finds out there is more to his traveling companion that meets the eye. What’s the catch? Constantine is the son of Rome and Kyla is a part of Scythia and yet neither of them can let the other know about one thing: that nations have human aspects.
Relationships: Byzantine Empire/Bulgaria(Hetalia)
Series: Love through the ages [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065230
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Constantine looked around him. The column of people before him all wanted the same thing as him- to enter the city of Sidon and travel to Judea from there.

He played with the hems of his purple toga as a man in front of him wearing a Scythian costume argued loudly with the roman tax collector about the tax he had to pay for his passage.

“Look here Scythian, rules are rules. The tax rate is 30 gold coins for customs. Now I don’t know when you came around here last but this is the law upheld by our good emperor Tiberius. Now pay up or go home.”

The Scythian murmured something under his breath sounding suspiciously like how the Judean Kingdom taxed less but took out the money.

“Last time I came here it was less. Is the Empire having troubles with Germania again and taxes us common merchants for it?” Said the man while the tax collector was counting his money.

“This barbarians won’t defeat us and what the Empire does with your tax money is none of your business, Scythian. Be glad you get to do your trade in peace and do your part to uphold it!”

“Now, name?” Continued on the roman citizen.

“Kyla Bolgar” Answered the Scythian.

“Beginning location?”

“Luoyang, Han Empire and then Mesembria, Scythia Minor.”

“Destination?”

“Jerusalem, Judea.”

“On what business are here for, Scythian?”

“Negotiating a silk trade deal for the Han Empire in this corner of the Roman Empire. And yes, I’ll be going back to Luoyang through Sidon and then Mesambria so you’ll probably have the fortune to lighten my purse with another 30 coins on my way back!”

The tax collector’s brows furrowed as he finished writing the information down on a scroll. Once finished he rigidly handed it over to the silk-trader.

“Enjoy your stay in Sidon and the Empire and keep that tongue of yours in check, least you lose it.”

With that and the scroll in his hand the Scythian finally stopped holding up the line and it was Constantine’s turn.

“Name?” Asked the still slightly irritated tax collector.

“Constantine Romulus”

“Hm, a fine Roman name. Welcome, citizen!”

“Beginning location?”

“Byzantium, Roman Empire.”

“Destination?”

At that Constantine flinched and went to scratch the back of his head. He didn’t have a destination, but he knew that it was a requirement to have one even for romans. So after thinking quickly he said.

“Jerusalem, Judea.”

“Like that snotty Scythian, eh? I hope you don’t bump into him on the road. He seems too proud by far, wearing red and gold like he is royalty when he is only a silk merchant. And one who is not transporting any at that!”

Constantine laughed nervously along and hoped said silk merchant was far enough that he couldn’t hear them.

“On what business are you here on?”

“None. I’m just traveling, hoping I’ll meet someone.”

“Well that’s fine then. Just pay the 30 gold coin and we are all set.”

Constantine fished out his coin bag from his satchel and counted 30 gold coins with a heavy heart. He had taken money from his paycheck from the legion, but at the rate he was spending he would have to find himself a job soon in order to travel around and meet the new philosopher that was gaining a following in Judea.

“Well, all set. Welcome to this corner of our glorious Empire! Have a pleasant journey!”

After handing him the scroll the tax collector patted him on the back and just like that Constantine was in the gateway to the land of the Jews.

On his way out he saw the Scythian from before in front of a map. Wanting to see the same map himself he was resigned to wait his turn. And so the sun clock showed five minutes passing by. Then another five. Then another and yet the merchant was still in front of the map, tracing routes with his fingers as if trying to plan his nonexistent caravan’s route at the spot.

Constantine coughed but the man didn’t pay him any mind. He kept muttering to himself while tracing routes. Not wanting to be uncultured and yet also not wanting to wait the whole day Constantine resigned himself and tapped the map hoggler on his right shoulder.

“Excuse me, but can you move just for a little bit so I can plan my route too?”

The Scythian wiped his head back to look at him and then he smiled.

“Sure. You should have said something sooner.”

Whit a smile on his face he stepped aside and, with a quick “thank you” from Constantine, the merchant began to wait silently just behind him.

Now it was Constantine’s turn to trace routes with his fingers. Just as he had decided to take route from Tyre to Jamnis by ship and then cross the remaining land by foot he heard a “Tsk tsk” behind him. Turning around he saw that the merchant was looking over his shoulder and inspecting his route and seemed to be disapproving of it.

“What’s wrong with taking a ship?”

The merchant scratched the back of his head and laughed a little before realizing Constantine was serious. Then he looked disbelieving and laughed again. But as the roman in front of him kept watching him with a serious face the Scythian looked him in the eyes and began speaking.

“You probably don’t know it but the Roman Empire’s waters are plagued with pirates. Most of them are disgruntled citizens of the colonies. But if you really want to walk a plank go ahead and take a ship.”

Constantine frowned.

“Rome’s navy is strong, surely you are mistaken and the waters are safe. There are imperial ships that have escorts, even if you are right! Perhaps I’ll take one of those, you never know!”

At that the Scythian chuckled good naturally and waved his hands in front of him to show he didn’t mean any offence to the roman.

“That may be true but they will fleece you hard for one of those and it might still get overtaken. Besides, you will only see the port cities and not any of the land ones. That seems like a loss in my mind. Judea is rich in culture and worth seeing.”

With that Constantine turned back to the map. The other man had some good points. The best one being the cost inefficiency of his chosen route. He had barely paid the 30 gold coins! Sure he had a hundred more but it would cost him another 30 coins for his return trip and most towns he would pass would demand he pay an entrance tax too. Not to mention he would have to save some money for the Pony Express taxes, just in case his father would send him a letter. As unlikely as that was at this point.

He still felt like going to Tyre would be the best route for the beginning, even if it was on foot. As his finger traced the distance from Sidon to Tyre on the shoreline side he heard a heavy exhale behind him. Instead of giving into his urge to stomp his foot down and yell at the noisy merchant he turned his head slowly and said through clenched teeth.

“What?”

“You won’t be able to reach Tyre without a caravan, the route is filled with roman solders and bandits. No offence, but one will tax you on sight and the other will free you of your money on sight. And caravans are noisy and charge too much. Not only that but there are far too few villages between here and Tyre, if you choose to try your luck and forego a caravan you’ll have to sleep near the Roman road. That’s usually where the bandits sleep too.”

Giving up Constantine raised his hands, stepped behind the merchant and nudged him towards the map.

“Fine. How would you travel to Jerusalem, oh knowledgeable one?”

The merchant’s face lit up.

“You’re going there too? We could travel together! It will save you from getting robbed in the night. Is this your first time traveling to the Roman colonies? The routes aren’t safe, traveling with a companion will save you quite a bit of trouble.”

Constantine opened and closed his mouth before pointing the map again silently. As if he was going to admit to the Scythian he hadn’t known any of what the man said. Or that, even though he had travelled to Germania together with his legion, it was the first time he had ever travelled by himself and didn’t know much about the logistics of traveling.

The Scythian traced a roman road all the way to Cesarea Philippi and then followed a river to the Dead Sea.

“Since we are not yet in Judea, but in Phoenica.” The silk trader murmured more to himself than to Constantine. “Its best to use a Phoenician road we already paid the tax for. This river is tax free for now, but the way Ol’Rome is going it won’t be for long.” That statement was followed by a slight chuckle and the Scythian continued his murmuring.”Now since the river is a border between different provinces as long as we stay by the river side we will technically not be entering any of them bar Judea and we will also need to pay only its tax.”

With that he clapped his hands, turned around and started walking. Only to turn around and stop when he realized he wasn’t being followed.

“Roman, are you coming or not?”

Constantine couldn’t believe the audacity of this man! Thinking he will go with him just like that!

“I never agreed to come with you!” He snapped back at the waiting man.

The man’s smile didn’t falter, what it did however was to turn into a grin.

“Then I ask you, roman: Do you know a different language than Latin? We’ve been speaking in your tongue, but you don’t give me the impression you’ll be able to communicate with the locals.”

Constantine lowered his head and muttered.

“I know Greek too, but not the local languages. Fine, I’ll come with you, Scythian.”

“Kyla” Said the merchant. “If we are to travel together we might as well call each other by name. And what is yours?”

“Constantine” Said Constantine and shook the extended hand of the Scythian at which the ever present smile on the other man’s face widened. Constantine had a bad feeling about it, like it was going to get him in a world of trouble.

Without thinking on it too much Constantine followed Kyla. The Scythian was leading them through the market and the roman should have guessed that the merchant would lead them exactly through the market.

As they walked and viewed the different wares in silence Constantine felt uncomfortable. In an attempt to start a small talk he blurted:

“So, if you already knew the proper way to Jerusalem why were you taking up so much time with the map?”

That seemed to take his guide out of his musings and the man turned around to answer him.

“I wasn’t planning the route back then, I’ve already travelled it. I was just admiring the map and looking at what changed since I came around here last.”

“So, how long ago was that exactly? I mean, for you to argue with the tax collector over entrance fees?”

Kyla coughed uncomfortably before answering.

“Long ago. But I haggled by mistake. You see in my profession it’s a habit to haggle. Wait, is that incense I’m seeing? Really rare, that. I’ll buy some, do you want some too? It’s good for headaches and cleansing the spirit!”

As Kyla continued to prattle on about the benefits of incense Constantine couldn’t help but feel like his attention was being diverged. Still it was the merchant’s business if he wanted to keep some things hidden from him. And it wasn’t like Constantine could be entirely honest with the man about his own past, so he let himself be immersed in all things incense. After the happy incense merchant managed to sell a bag of the stuff to the Scythian they were back on their way.

The market was abundant with life and wares. Most of it was fish, not surprising seeing as that was Sidon’s number one export, but there were also grain and bread stalls. Of which Kyla bought enough for the road, as he himself said.

There were also fabric stalls, some of which had silk. But, as Kyla said after inspecting it, a subpar quality and not the stuff he himself was here to negotiate for.

Constantine himself only bought some dried figs to munch on, mindful of his small traveling expenses. Something the Scythian didn’t seem to have any worry about. By the time they left the market and entered a guest house Kyla’s poor horse was laden to the brim with knickknacks. Gifts for the locals and for home, or so Kyla claimed. Constantine just felt the man hadn’t been let loose in a market in a long time, for him to spend so much when they were only at the beginning of their journey.

“So” Kyla kept talking like he had done during the whole journey through the market. “I have an army of toddlers at home and they’ll want gifts. Also Wang Yao will want to add something to his collection. He is the owner of the silk I’ll be negotiating for. You won’t believe how much stuff he has from all over the world in his pa…house, his house. Complete and utter hoarder that one, ha. Hey, pretty lady, bring us some wine and a bite to eat, will you?”

Constantine was startled out of his nodding to the boundless stream of words that was coming from his companion’s mouth when a hot stew, bread, an urn of wine and two jugs were placed in front of them. Before he could reach for his coin bag the Scythian had already paid and send the blushing tavern girl on her way. Feeling a little guilty because of that the roman decided to allow the prattle to continue on, as painful as it was to endure.

That was until Kyla asked him a question and the only thing Constantine did was nod.

“I said: How about you? Are you going to buy gifts directly from Jerusalem?”

Constantine placed his bread down and cleared his throat before answering.

“I don’t have anyone to buy gifts for.”

“What about family? Surely you wouldn’t disappoint them? Going so far away and not even getting them something will mean you’ll get the silent treatment for at least a month.” Kyla paused and lowered his head closer to Constantine as if shearing a great secret. “I speak from experience. Especially if there are toddlers involved. There isn’t a toddler involved, is there?”

Constantine stopped his chewing and calmly pulled his head away when he noticed how close they suddenly were.

“I have a half-brother, Herakles, but he lives with his mother and we don’t see each other often so he won’t expect anything.”

“But you didn’t answer my question!” Exclaimed Kyla, sitting back into his chair. “Is there a toddler involved?”

Constantine looked darkly down at his stew. He had been very close with his brother when they looked about the same age. But then he grew up normally and disappointed his father while little Herakles stayed a small child and proved himself his father’s heir.

“I suppose Herakles is a toddler, but his mother doesn’t like me. She will take any gift I give him as an insult and throw it away at the first opportunity. I’m not going to bother.”

“What do you mean “suppose”? Are you so afraid of some woman’s displeasure you don’t keep count of your brother’s age? That sounds sad.”

Constantine clenched his fist underneath the table. When no self-righteous words spell from Kyla’s mouth about how he was wrong and had to make an effort anyway he forced himself to calm down. He hated being judged. It wasn’t like he could just spend every day with Herakles even if the threat of being assassinated by Hellas for the audacity of breathing and being the living proof that she wasn’t enough for Rome wasn’t there. He got himself exiled to Byzantium for what happened in the Baduhenna Wood.

Forget not being able to see his brother, if his father found out he had disobeyed a direct order and left the city where he was supposed to rot away in he was going to end up crucified for sure. But he really needed to meet the famous philosopher of Judea.

The carpenter who preached against selfishness and for loving thy brother and those around you! He had to be convinced that there was a third way. A way to have civilization without slavery, prosperity without war. If even this “Jesus” didn’t have an answer for his questions, he who challenged his father for over twenty years, then he was going to return to Byzantium and rot away for the “defeat” of his first, and what was likely his last, military campaign.

While Constantine was thinking this Kyla was stealing glances at him between bites. His smile was gone and he looked apologetic.

“Look, I’m sorry for what I said earlier. It’s not my place to judge you or your family situation. Let’s forget I said anything, ok?”

Having calmed down somewhat Constantine nodded. They continued to dine in silence until they had eaten everything. Constantine was drinking the wine, a fine one surprisingly, until he stopped even that since he didn’t want to get drunk in front of someone he just met.

Kyla clapped his hands and stood up, walking upstairs. Constantine was confused until he remembered that during the endless prattle the Scythian had told him he had gotten them a room. Just one, as the tavern was a little full this day. Yet another thing the other man paid for without asking him to pay his way.

The brunette felt guilty about being practically a guest to a foreigner to this lands so he opted to take the floor but Kyla stopped him with a “Don’t worry! Neither I nor Wang Yao have beds in our homes so I’m used to sleeping on floors. Just pass me two blankets, will you?”

Constantine did that and flopped down in his bed. He turned around until he felt like he couldn’t sleep. He exhaled and turned around to face Kyla, who had taken out a parchment from somewhere and was reading it, smiling and chuckling while doing so.

After a while the Scythian looked over at him, finally noticing he was being watched.

“I’m sorry, am I being too loud?”

“No, not at all. I just can’t sleep. What are you reading?”

“Palace Misadventure of Beauties, Vol 2.” Said the man with a straight face.

Constantine huffed and said:

“Fine, don’t tell me!”

“No,” Kyla was fast to defend himself “that really is the title!”

“What is it about?”

“Well it’s about concubines in the Emperor’s Harem and their misadventures. Just now I was reading about how Lan Chang, who is the highest ranking one, was pulling Lang Ying’s hair, the newest one who just entered the Palace at the end of the last book! But that only happened because Lang Ying called Lan Chang a powdered cow and now the Emperor has to make them get along again! It’s really funny to read about his attempts.”

“How is that possible? If they don’t get along where I’m from this Lan Chang will just have Lang Ying killed, like it happened with my…never mind. These names are really strange, Wang Yao, Lan Chang, Lang Ying. From which country are they from? Is it far from Rome, or is it already at war with the Empire and about to become a part of it?”

“The Han Empire, ever becoming a part of Rome? Ha! The Roman legions will have to defeat my Scythia for that to happen and since most of the Scythians are either nomads or a part of the army, or both in most cases, Ol’Rome will have a hard time achieving that! He, I mean, the Roman Empire, can’t even properly conquer the Dacians, let alone take over Scythia. Besides China is too far away and the silk route is too profitable for the Roman Empire to want to expand that way. The way things are going only the Germanic tribes are going to be losing territory to him…it for the time being.”

“If your Scythia is so great and practically everyone is in the army how come you are a merchant?” Asked Constantine to keep the conversation going.

Kyla lowered the parchment and stopped reading.

“Oh, I was in the army! I did my fighting and even helped during the reunification of Wang Yao’s home…country. Yes and now that there is no more fighting I got released from active duty. But I’ll get called back someday for another war, I’m sure of it. What about you, Constantine? You have the build of a soldier! Were you one?”

“I was,” came the quiet reply “I fought in the Germanic campaigns.”

At that Kyla put down his parchment and scratched his nose.

“Isn’t conscripting in Roman legions done for 25 years? You seem a little young to be retired. When did you start fighting anyway?”

“I was 16. My first battle was the Angrivarian Wall. It was a flawless victory.”

Kyla looked at him like he was going to press on about his first two questions but decided against it at the last minute.

“That’s good. Well not good for the people of Germania that got sold into slavery, but good for you!” Kyla cough uncomfortably at that. Constantine figured that the Scythian had realized he had said something insulting for what was supposed to be Constantine’s first great military moment. But he hadn’t pressed on about his first two questions, so the roman let it slide.

“My last battle with the legion was the Baduhenna Wood. It happened on my 28th birthday. I was the one to order the retreat and lost the whole region because of it.”

Constantine stilled himself, waiting to be laughed at. But instead a deep sigh came from the floor.

“I heard of it, it happened a few months ago so I heard of it when I was in Mesembria. From what the rumors say about the situation there the Roman Empire taxed everyone to death, took away lands and sold women and children whose husbands and fathers did pay their taxes to slavery. The whole population must have been against the legion. Poisoning food and water. Spreading diseases on purpose. Burning the edges of your camps. If you ordered the retreat then you saved the lives of the legionaries. That’s something the people of the city of Rome and the Emperor who lives in his palace couldn’t understand.”

“That’s precisely how it was!” Exclaimed Constantine. “Yet when I returned to the capital my father’s reaction was to exile me! As if his people’s lives didn’t matter in the least!” He gripped his ponytail and twisted it into a knot. “It was so hard to watch the Frisii suffer but I persevered! I did what my position could allow me to do for them! But when it came to my own brothers in arms I just couldn’t let them fight to the last! I just couldn’t watch six legions melt down to nothing in the course of a single battle against unfed barbarians!”

Much to Constantine’s surprise Kyla chuckled darkly.

“Now don’t think I think what you did was the right thing. If it was me I would have burned and pillaged in retribution until my camps stopped getting burned at night. I would have used my six, that’s how many you said you had, didn’t you? My six legions to chip away at the so called “unfed barbarians” until they’ll be willing to sell themselves into slavery rather than face me. And not only you didn’t win, oh no, you lost land. Constantine if you brought such a defeat to me and then said some soft-hearted drivel about how you couldn’t watch your “brothers” do their duty and die for the land then I would have sacrificed you to a war god and done so with rusty tools so the next general I send not only takes back the land but does it so brutally that there are no uprisings in the next fifty years, at the very least.”

Whit that Kyla lowered his eyes back to the parchment and started to trace the characters again. Constantine looked at him shell-shocked. He had expected the Scythian to tell him he understood, not to tell him he had made a mistake. Unlike the last two times he didn’t look very apologetic either. The warrior turned merchant really believed that Constantine hadn’t done enough for his father. That his honorable front on battle was a mistake even.

He opened his mouth to yell at the Scythian. He did it once and then twice until all his resentment finally boiled over and he did let loose his rage.

“What do you know about making such choices anyway? It’s not like you are a famous general or something. I’ve never heard of a “Kyla Bolgar- terror of the battlefield”. No matter how far this China of your boss Wang Yao is famous generals always have their name spread around like wildfire! You can spill your viciousness all you want but when faced with the cold, hunger and fear you wouldn’t have done what you said that I should have!”

“First off,” Began Kyla calmly, rising a finger. “Wang Yao is not my boss, he is my business partner. He has silk he needs to sell, I secure him the route. Secondly, I’m a tactician, not a general. I plan the battles and then order the generals to do their job. And before you start to whine at me about how you had it so bad let me tell you something: unifications are bloodier than simple land disputes. And I helped see the unification of the Han Empire through without blinking an eye.”

“And thirdly,” Kyla raised a third finger just as Constantine was about to interrupt him. “ let me tell you that Wang Yao’s people are vicious. You had your camps burned and your wells poisoned? Buh Huh. I had to keep my troops from getting cannibalized by the opposing troops. Your father was influential enough to wipe your bud in front of the Emperor and you got off with only an exile. Dove, if I failed as spectacularly as you did Wang Yao, friend for eleven centuries or not, would have been the one to heat the pot while preparing to chop me into dumpling meat!”

“WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!” Raged Constantine, brandishing the rock hard pillow as a weapon.

“Dove, because you went to the army when you should have been a missionary for a sappy religion. You are practically the symbol for peace! But wait, I have a news flash for you that you couldn’t get while growing up in daddy’s manse: There are no sappy religions and peace only comes for a little while and on the edge of a sword at that!”

With a yell Constantine hurled the pillow at Kyla’s face and started to breathe hard trying to calm himself. He really wanted to punch the Scythian. But he couldn’t bring himself to. That man sounded exactly like his father when Rome told him he was putting the retreat order on some general called Aurelius and clearing Constantine’s name from the army records before banishing him to Byzantium. Rome hadn’t been mad at him back then, just disappointed that his son had lost so much land.

The fact it was the Roman Emperor’s actions that caused the conflict was not important to Rome. It was the defeat that mattered. The Scythian had been harsh but he hadn’t been mad at him either. He mocked him, true, but then again even Herakles mocked him when he visited. Telling him that when he grows up he would never lose land like Constantine did. And Constantine couldn’t even do anything to stop his own baby brother’s mockery, what was left for this stranger then?

Oh sure, he could always prove to be more of a child and leave the room on the morrow and forget about the silk merchant. But then that would be admitting another defeat. And the Scythian had treated him nicely during the day, never-ending babbling aside.

He was pulled out of his musings when his pillow pocked him in the ribs. Kyla was still reading the incredibly unlikely comedy about Lan Chang and Lang Ying but without looking at him he was returning him his pillow.

Constantine breathe a sigh and took his pillow back. He laid it underneath his head once more and stared at the ceiling. Too angry to fall asleep he started talking again.

“You told me a part of the story but what about the rest. Why would an Emperor pacify his wives? Doesn’t he have more important things to do all day?”

“Oh, you mean Palace Misadventure of Beauties, Vol 2? You are far too pure for the adventures of Emperor Hua Lang, dove.”

With a slight chuckle Constantine took out his pillow and threw it anew at his traveling companion. Albeit much more gently this time.

“Too pure? I am a son of Rome! And 28! I could be a veteran of a thousand orgies by now, you never know.”

His pillow was once again returned.

“Are you really, dove?”

The question was said with such a sly smile Constantine sputtered. 

“Not really, no.” He then threw the pillow again before saying: “And don’t ask what you were going to ask next! That’s private! Also, quit calling me “dove”.”

His pillow was once again returned and the Scythian’s good nature with it.

“No can do, it’s the perfect nickname for you! But fine, fine. I’m stopping for now! Don’t bludgeon me with that rock masquerading as a pillow, oh mighty Constantine! If you don’t, I’ll tell you all about the hard life of Emperor Hua Lang! You see it all began when he married Lan Chang, I already told you about her, but she couldn’t give him a son fast enough and so he married again. But you see…”

Later into the night, when the candles where just burning up an outraged yell was heard from Constantine and Kyla’s room followed by an “I can’t believe you are reading such filth!” followed by a calm response stating: “It’s not filth its fine literature with its own twists and turns. You just can’t appreciate it because you are too pure, dove.” Which was followed by the sound of a blunt object hitting a certain Scythian. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot to the two reviewers as well as the three people who left kudos. You guys really brightened my day. Now without further ado onto the next chapter!

Chapter 2

When morning came both were still talking about the Palace Misadventure of Beauties series, with Constantine having switched to asking questions about the first installment. The roman still couldn’t understand how something that included 90% smut could be considered funny. Or read in the presence of civilized company.

The Scythian defended his choice in literature saying that it was Wang Yao who wrote the books, using his observation of the palace life of the Han Emperor and his own wives and it would be just rude if Kyla didn’t read them with an open mind and gave them his honest opinion.

To which Constantine responded in an unbelieving way.

“So, you’re saying that he is a silk owner but he is rich enough to know what goes on in his ruler’s palace. And yet he has time to write and doesn’t fear getting executed for airing said ruler’s private life to the masses?”

“Well, of course Wang Yao won’t get executed! He owns the land, I mean a lot of land. If the Emperor executes him he will have a rebellion on his hands and the whole of China will collapse. So he lets him have his fun. It’s not like anyone is being harmed. Besides, this Emperor is too focused on making his tomb to stand in the way of good literature.”

Constantine furrowed his brows at that. An Emperor who gave such freedoms to his people would be anathema to his father. What this Wang Yao was doing was literary forbidden by law in Rome. He wondered if his father would have spared him if he suddenly wakes up with an erotic version of Caesar’s many love conquests, big land owner or not. But there was something he couldn’t understand.

“How did this Wang Yao keep his land during the unification process? Wouldn’t it be a good opportunity for the Emperor to steal it from him during the fighting?”

“Well,” Started the Scythian slowly, as if giving it a good thought. “I suppose he could have tried. But without Wang Yao’s backing he would have been just a tyrant like the previous Emperor. I guess one could say that Wang Yao’s claim to his ancestral lands is so strong, and they make him so much money, that he could ignite rebellions at will. The Emperor was smart enough to let him start his educational campaigns and does his own thing. But enough about that. Its morning so today I have to go negotiate a deal with a merchant for this stretch of the silk route.”

With that he got up from the floor and started rummaging through his travel pack, taking out what looked like a toga out of it. After that he set it aside, got up, stretched and made to go downstairs.

“Where are you going?” Asked Constantine, getting up from the bed himself.

“Downstairs to order a tub and hot water brought in. The day has started and I need my daily bath! How about you, do I order you one too?”

Constantine’s ears reddened and he sputtered.

“I can’t bathe with you in the room!”

“Why not? It’s not like we are girls. Or that we will be sharing a bath tub. Besides we have a long day ahead of us and there is no better way to energize than a bath early in the morning!”

“I just can’t ok, drop it. I’ll bathe after you’re done.” With that Constantine got up and exited the room, closing the door with a bang after hearing a “Dove is too pure” muttered after him.

After eating his breakfast, and waiting an absurd amount of time for the Scythian to get downstairs, he was stunned seeing the other man actually in a toga. He had thought that the Scythian was too proud, from the way he spoke, to part with his costume. And yet here he was, decked in white, red and gold. Like a slightly shorter and whiter version of Constantine’s own father.

Leaving the Scythian to eat his breakfast, or more likely to stuff himself full of candy from the way the other man was eyeing the leftover dates with almonds, he went upstairs to soak into his own bath.

When Constantine got upstairs a clean cupper tub was waiting for him, filled to the brim with gently shimmering water. He slowly unwrapped his toga and laid it gently on the bed. He was going to wear it again today since he hadn’t thought to bring any clothes with him.

As he soaked peacefully his thoughts drifted towards his mission in being here. He had thought he could meet the philosopher here in Sidon, as rumor had it he was travelling around this parts of the Roman Empire. But said man often gave lectures about his way of life which attracted crowds. Mostly near markets and the temples.

Since he hadn’t met any such travelers while he was being led through the market yesterday he figured that the man he was searching for was not in the city. As he cleaned himself he couldn’t help but be frustrated with himself. He had just up and left his manse without even looking for a portrait of the philosopher! His search would have been a lot easier if he had.

But it couldn’t be helped. He supposed he could always ask around Sidon if someone knew of the man he was searching for. With that thought in mind he got up, got dressed and collected his satchel, seeing that the Scythian had already collected all his knickknacks and had probably put them on his poor horse again.

As he went downstairs to the table he shared with the merchant he noticed that the dates were indeed missing. So were the figs.

“You’re not going to have a lot of energy if you only eat sweets.” Constantine said before his brain could catch up to the fact he was lecturing a stranger on his bad eating habits.

“I’ll survive! Are you done? Let’s go! They have just opened the Pony Express office and I need to send my horse back home. My army of toddlers is waiting for their first wave of gifts!”

After they paid, this time Constantine managed to convince the merchant to split the bill, they headed to the Pony Express office with a barely walking horse in toll.

Constantine pitied the poor creature. He had had many horses of his own in his manse in Byzantium but they were more his friends growing up rather than the pack animal this wonderful specimen was doomed to being.

As the Roman waited outside of the office he used the opportunity to look around for gathering crowds. There were indeed some around a couple of street performers who were throwing knifes in the air. He was so focused on them that he didn’t notice Kyla coming up behind him.

“So, I see you like knife throwers! Do you want to get a closer look at them? Carthalo Gisdon can wait, it’s not like he can afford to miss on this deal anyway.”

Constantine was about to say “yes” before the name the Scythian said registered in his mind. That was Carthage’s human name! Or it could be a coincidence, but for both first and last name to match it was too good of a coincidence.

If the fallen nation figured out he had a literal son of his greatest enemy is in his grasp he was going to send hired knifes to kill Constantine on principle!

“Say, Kyla, you don’t want me to come with you to these negotiations, do you?” He said nervously hoping the merchant would agree to leave him behind at the market or something.

“What? Why don’t you want to come along, it’s going to be fun! Carthalo and I know each other for over eleven centu…years. And we absolutely hate each other! You might even learn a brand new curse word, it’s just so fun antagonizing that grasping loser. Besides if we get separated now we might not find each other again! Sidon is a big city and with how green you are about travelling you’ll end up being lost in the desert for years!”

Constantine tried arguing that he was just going to slow down the deal making process and that he could just wait for the Scythian at the guest house they were last night but then the Scythian surprised him by saying he already forgot the way to it and never bothered with the name anyway so that was clearly not an option.

After resigning himself to not being able to convince Kyla to just leave him somewhere he prepared himself for the cold embrace of the grave. Courtesy of a noisy merchant, a pissed off colony and his dear old father’s mania with taking over everything he sees.

But one thing struck him. Kyla knew of Carthalo, probably didn’t know he was antagonizing a nation as Kyla looked as mortal as Constantine himself was. What with the man looking younger than himself, but not by much. He also wore the national costume of another nation and there was no way he would be doing this far-away countries silk route prospecting if he himself was a nation.

Besides Constantine hadn’t heard of a country close to the Empire that looked anything like Kyla, or spoke like him. Something told him his father would have long trampled someone like Kyla for his lack of respect for anyone but the now painfully familiar to Constantine Wang Yao. The Scythian had called Constantine’s father Ol’Rome before. A nickname like that would have definitely angered the proud nation.

Then there was the strange way he kept mistaking the words century and year when he spoke, him being a bit too young to have done all that he claimed he did. And his “army of toddlers” had some really weird names among them. From the babbling yesterday Constantine could clearly remember that one of them was a boy named Hunnic. Just who names their child Hunnic?

“Fine, I’ll come. But if you piss off someone during the deal making and end up getting us killed I will curse your sprit with my last breath!”

After they walked to the rich part of town. Kyla stopped in front of a richly decorated villa, which made his previous claim of not knowing the city well enough to find Constantine if they separated a false one. But Constantine decided to let it slide, as he did with most things when it came to the Scythian.

Once they neared the entrance of the villa they saw a slender man in a purple and gold toga already waiting for them. Without stopping and with a shit eating grin Kyla extended his arms wide as if to hug the other man. Said man, looking very much like he was eating the sourest of lemons, extended his arms reluctantly and returned his gesture.

“Eat shit and die, Carthalo! How have you been, you dress wearing pencil pusher? Still paying your taxes to Ol’Rome in exchange for some trading rights, I see? Man, but is it bad seeing you!”

The response soon followed by the frowning and deeply insulted Carthalo.

“I’m good, I’m good. But you haven’t fallen from your horse while sheep herding, I see. Disappointing, truly you dim the world with your very presence. But you disappointing me is a constant in the once blessed world that didn’t knew the calamity which is you, once upon a time.”

Constantine stood stunned as the two continued to insult each other, one grinning, and one frowning. He had been warned that insults would be traded but had thought it would happen if the deal went sought, not literary at the gates, before they even had the chance to sit down!

The good thing was that while the two men were insulting each other neither was paying him any attention and so the possibility of being recognized by Carthage was slim.

Once they were finally invited in the villa Carthalo lead them to a roman pool area. Constantine couldn’t help but admire the inside of the place. It was a little strange it was entirely roman in architecture but then Constantine remembered that Carthage started off as a nation in Tyre, not in Sidon, so this was probably a villa build by his father for his main trader. Yet another way to add salt to the wound to the once proud nation.

They were served wine and as they sat down Carthalo made an effort to smile at them, then probably remembered he would still have to talk with Kyla and his frown returned.

“So what brings Wang Yao’s top mercenary to my humble adobe? Or were you just send here to tell me the end times are coming and I would be finally rid of you and the Roman Empire?”

“Ha, you wish! I come to renew the trade deal under the name of the new Han dynasty. Your little attempt of hogging more silk under the usurper isn’t valid anymore. By the way how long did it took you to plan on funding that tub of lard? You know Wang Yao blames you for the fall of the previous dynasty. It will cost you an arm and a leg if you don’t want to be excluded from the caravan route.”

Carthalo pushed a plate filled with figs towards Kyla and murmured quietly.

“Here, your favorite. Stuff yourself full like you usually do, you glutton, and let’s get down to business. Now I understand that my opportunistic nature has lead me to some pretty bad choices but I am willing to give a most generous offer. How about this, I raise the current deal with 5 more percent for Scythian safe passage and another 10 for the silk itself.”

As Kyla was indeed stuffing himself with figs at the time and he was too distracted to pay attention to what was being said. Instead he took out a parchment from his toga sleeve and pushed it towards Carthalo. After the scroll was taken and unfurrowed the Scythian continued to happily munch on his figs.

He must have really liked them since he was half-way through the plate when he noticed that Constantine was just sitting next to him, white as a sheet and not even daring to touch his wine. Mistakenly taking it to mean that the roman was being polite, the Scythian set the plate between them and with a full mouth managed to get out “Take some, they’re good!”.

Not wanting to attract attention to himself he picked one and slowly began eating it. So far Carthage, and it was indeed Carthage as Constantine had recognized the man upon first seeing him from a mosaic at his father’s main home back in the city of Rome, was too busy turning more purple than his toga as he read. He wondered how a nation, an immortal leader of men, would just let himself be bullied by merchants like this. It was probably his father’s fault and if Constantine was to be recognized he could easily kiss his life goodbye.

Then he wondered about how Carthage had known that Kyla liked figs. Just when precisely the Scythian had begun to work as a merchant? Was it when he was 16, like how Constantine himself had joined the legion at that age? He could just imagine an adolescence Kyla insulting Carthage to his face, not knowing he was practically insulting the whole region. But looking at how happy the Scythian was munching his figs something told him that even if he had known who he spoke to he would still treat him this way.

A loud bang shock the table and Carthalo was visibly puffing now. He pointed a finger in Kyla’s direction before saying angrily:

“If you think you can twist my arm to agree to this daylight robbery then you have another thing coming! I demand you open negotiations right now or I’m calling the guards. Let’s see if you won’t haggle after a couple of days in the dungeons!”

Constantine was about to shake the Scythian and speak some sense to him when Kyla placed the now empty plate, cleared his throat and laughed right in Carthalo’s face.

“Man, am I not surprised that your Roman overlord build a dungeon for when you misbehave. And into your villa, at that. Kinky, Carthalo, but you should have spared me the knowledge of the dungeon’s existence so my mind won’t be plagued by what you probably do with dear old Romulus there. Anyway this is not an offer, this parchment just informs you of the new rates for both the Scythian protection for your caravans and the silk itself. You don’t like it? You shouldn’t have messed with Wang’s territory or lost me a war and two whole trade regions with it. Now threaten me again and I’ll stop being so polite. We both know what happens when Scythia gets called to arms, don’t we?”

“Rome will never let you raid here, you dog! I lost you a war?” Carthage angrily overturned the table and kicked it aside. “You’re the one who convinced my top general to go on a trip across the mountains and abounded my defense! And now you have the audacity to bring a roman citizen inside my home! You dress just like Romulus as if you are his equal. But do you know what pisses me off the most, you self-righteous warhoud? Without the silk route you are nothing! And the day will come when you lose all your lands and holdings and I do hope it is either me or a descendant of mine that brings ruin upon you! You want me to admit you can still twist my hand? Fine, I admit it. I agree to this extortion. Now get off my property and leave my city before nightfall!”

The Scythian dusted himself, his former grin gone from his face. With a nod and a “Thank you for the figs.” He gripped Constantine’s forearm and gently lead him away from the fuming Carthalo. When the gates shut noisily behind them the Scythian exhaled slowly before grinning again.

“Man, I can’t believe the bluff worked and we didn’t get thrown in a dungeon! Just goes to prove how awesome my state is, eh roman?”

Constantine stared at Kyla’s face for a good long while before finally muttering. 

“You mean you nearly got us locked up, starved and tortured and you thought that a simple bluff will get us out of the situation? You’re unbelievable!”

“True that! I sometime surprise myself too. But we can’t loiter in front of his house for too long or he will really call the guards. Besides, he wasn’t kidding when he said he wanted me to leave the city. And it’s such a drag that the end of the city is so far away from this place. So come on, let’s go before we end up dead in a ditch somewhere!”

Constantine was once again mindlessly following his guide. It was still early in the morning so they had plenty of time to get themselves out of the city’s gates. One thing worried him. The Scythian had a far too good of a knowledge of Sidon for him to have been here the first time. Then he remembered how he had told Carthage “you lost me a war”.

Now either Carthage had rebelled against his father in recent years but the attempt was so weak that Constantine hadn’t heard of it or the two had talked about the Punic wars. “You convinced my general to go on a trip across the mountains” sounded suspiciously like what he had learned from history about the great general Hannibal.

Constantine stole a glance at his companion and took a closer look. He looked mortal, he looked like he aged like a mortal too. The Scythian looked about 25 even, 26 at the most. If he was a nation and judging by Herakles’ aging he would have to be slightly younger than Constantine’s own father to have aged thus far.

Then there was also the way Carthage and Kyla had both thrown around Rome’s real name, for there couldn’t be a coincidence seeing as Constantine knew for curtain that Carthalo was Carthage’s human name from some of his father’s rare talks about other nations, like it was nothing.

He tried to think about all that he knew of Scythia. His father never mentioned a human name for this nation. To call it a nation was stretching it too much as from what his geography teacher told him Scythia was more of a federation of tribes ruled by nomadic royalty.

Now some royalty knew of the existence of nations, his father’s Emperor being one of them, and Kyla did spend and dressed like one. But all royalty Constantine has ever met had a certain air about them. Even down to Earth Tiberius demanded respect with his very presence.

Kyla was far too…lively and talkative to be royalty. He was cut throat enough to be sure, but he was far too…Kylaish to have been raised in a palace. And if the way he spoke to Carthage was any indication then he was either not well versed in diplomacy or he simply didn’t care. Something royalties were not.

That left the possibility that Kyla was old. Nation level old. A nation doing another nation’s bidding out of their own will and even being on friendly terms with said stronger nation was unheard of. But then again it could be possible. And it still bugged him how the man would mistake centuries with years as he prattled on.

Eleven years was suddenly a suspicious number. That was the highest he would go about everything. When did he meet Wang Yao? Why 11 years ago! For how long has he known Carthage? Again 11 years! If his father were to suddenly appear before them Constantine was sure the Scythian would claim they’ve known each other for, once again, 11 years!

Which only left the possibility that the person next to him, who was regaling him with a story about a coalition between a bunch of toddlers that barricaded themselves in the living room in order to avoid being bathed, was none other than the representation of Scythia! 

Except, his father had told him before how Scythia was around long before he himself appeared. His father looked like he was in his forties, much older looking than the merchant. If the man in front of him was Scythia then wouldn’t he be looking like a 50 year old man?

Deciding to taste his theory he cleared his throat and asked the first question on his mind.

“Say, Kyla, how long ago did you start to collect your…army of toddlers?”

His question was asked just as they reached the checkpoint and so Kyla answered him distractedly.

“Eleven years ago, mind you some of them grew up and have toddlers of their own now. Like Hunnic and Jaroslav. Time really flies.”

“And why” Constantine pressed on as he prepared his own scroll, “did you gather so many children? Why are you raising them?”

The Scythian hummed in his throat before answering.

“They got separated from their parents. Most of them lost theirs because of Persian expansions. And what can I say? They are great and important kids. I just couldn’t leave them without guidance.”

Constantine’s brows furrowed.

“But yesterday you counted Hunnic among the army of toddlers. Now you say he has kids of his own. Just how old was he when you took him in?”

“I counted him because once I adopt a child I can’t seem to see them as anything but, even if they are no longer children and want to move away from my house. So obviously I’ll get Hunnic and Jaroslav gifts too! I got Hunnic a new bow and Jaroslav a book called “The Book Of Enoch”. He likes make-believe stories about how the world came to be, you see.”

“And what did you get Wang Yao?” Constantine asked before realizing the implications of it.

“A statuette of the Sidonian goddess Anat, it was finely made and he has this religion called Taoism where practically everyone can become a god, so he tends to look at such things as collectable trinkets.”

Constantine nodded and started thinking of something else to ask when the Scythian tapped his shoulder and pointed at a cart.

“I got us a passage to Caserea Philippi with a caravan. The back of this cart is all for us. Let’s get on before they leave us behind.”

With that Kyla jumped on the back of the cart and extended his hand to Constantine to help him settle. Constantine made himself comfortable and laid back on the fabrics that took up most of the space.

“So,” Kyla suddenly spoke up “What about you? Care to share something about your own life, former legionary?”

“Well,” said Constantine, gazing at the clear cloudless sky. “My mother’s name is Sophia, she was my father’s fifth wife. She was Greek and died when I was about ten. She was the one to teach me Greek and Latin, while my tutors covered the rest.”

Constantine lowered his head to look at his companion but the man was immersed in staring into the air, looking comfortable in his own corner of the cart.

“My father wasn’t present much for my upbringing. But he was the one who hired tutors to teach me how to fight. To give me a trade worthy of a son of his, or so he says. That was after my mom died and he had to step up. I guess he was feeling guilty because he let it happen.”

With that Constantine pillowed his head with his hands and returned to his sky gazing.

“I never wanted to be in the army, you know? It was expected of me, and I am good at fighting and know all the formations, but I don’t like the mindless killing. I prefer to read and write, to create something with my hands rather than destroy mindlessly. It’s why I broke my exile and traveled to this place. To meet someone important enough to have his name heard all across the Roman Empire. A thinker, not a warrior, who inspires the hearts of many. But I guess with your militaristic personality you won’t understand me, just like my father doesn’t.”

“Oh, no. I understand.” Said the Scythian who had materialized a bag of almonds out of his toga’s sleeve and put them between the two of them on the cart’s surface. “I said it before and I say it again: You’re a dove. It’s not your fault you grew up so sheltered, your parents coddled you. The world has just not progressed enough for those like you to be able to be surrounded by the peace you crave so much. But maybe one day you will have such a world and warhounds like me will be the ones who are left without a place.”

Constantine snorted. He had been called a “dove” so many times the previous night he couldn’t even muster up the indignation to get mad today. Besides, he didn’t have a pillow to throw here and so he settled for grabbing as many almonds from the bag as his hand could hold without spilling any as retribution.

“I don’t think wars will ever end, so you don’t have to be worried about that. But there could be a third way, Kyla. A way for civilization to flourish without corpses piling its foundations. There is a philosopher traveling around Judea who claims his way is one such way.”

“Hm.” Came the reply from his left side. “Someone like that must be very idealistic if people are following him. What is his main message? His main support base? Is he one of those who claim to be talking in the name of a god or be their descendent? Because I have met a lot of this type in my life and most of them just want to bank in on gullible believers.”

“Jesus isn’t like that! And he might really be the son of a god, you can’t say for sure he isn’t! Everything is possible, I mean if I could be born…I mean…never mind. You’ll just mock me again and call me dove.”

Just as he said that a hearty laugh came from his companion.

“Am I really so predictable? But, honestly, Tine, apart from knowing the man’s “origins” and his “peace is the only way” message do you know anything else about him? Care to debate with me on his stance on let’s say, hm, taxes!”

Having finished eating his almonds Constantine grabbed some more before tackling a new problem in his acquaintance with the eccentric silk merchant turned mercenary.

“You just called me “Tine”. Drop it. Dove, I can stomach. But shortening my name is out of the question!”

At that the Scythian laid on his side so he could stare up at Constantine’s face from his new position.

“No can do! You ate all my almonds! Don’t think I didn’t notice! That deserves a punishment and, since Constantine is such a mouthful, I hereby shorten it to Tine! Now don’t look so mad at me, Tine. Doves are so nice and you are constantly angry at me! I might get worried you’ll shorten my life in the dead of night if you keep frowning at me like that! Smile, won’t you? Maybe with a little bit less teeth? Tine has such a nice smile but he hides it behind his anger. Tsk, tsk.”

Still with a smile full of teeth Constantine decided to play along and nudged Kyla in the ribs.

“Maybe I’ll do what you fear, you never know. So you like my smile, your smile is nice too. Even though it’s ever present like mosquitoes in a swamp. Doesn’t your face get tired because of it?”

“Oh,” The merchant widened both his eyes and smile a little, catching up on what the roman was doing. “but it’s only because I am secretly a good person. Tine is a good person too and my fears are unfounded, I know. Dove is too good to do something as underhanded as smothering me at night. You are truly one in a thousand, a saint among former solders! ”

“Well,” Said Constantine as he too laid on his side facing the Scythian “what if you have the wrong impression of me and I’m capable of doing really bad things? I’m a roman after all. You might not have a cause to worry about any violent smothering at night but what if I smother you anyway…” At that Constantine stopped himself as realization hit him and he heard himself utter these words. “I could definitely smother you at night…like…I mean…because I’m a son of Rome and it’s in my nature…and well.”

Constantine gulped as he notice that Kyla’s face was not where it was supposed to be. Rather the Scythian’s breathe could be felt near his ear.

“Mhm, please tell me how you are going to smother me, Tine. If your suggestion is good enough I might even let myself be smothered by such a savage and big Roman like you.”

Hearing that Constantine stopped mumbling and pushed the now laughing Scythian off of him. After which he scooted as far away as possible from him and yelled.

“You are really a calamity! Menace! No wonder Carthalo treated you the way he did if this is how you treat those around you!”

“First off,” said the Scythian who made no attempt to distance himself from Constantine, much to the Roman’s embracement. “I don’t treat everyone like that, we were just playing a game, which you started, and I just so happen to have won.”

“Secoundly,” and at this he raised a second finger, which annoyed Constantine even more. “Considering the literature I read you should have known better than to try to intimidate me into a stuttering mess the way you did, Tine, you really should have known.”

“And lastly…” He was about to continue as Constantine threw the now empty almond bag in his face and turned to face the cart planks, which were now incredibly interesting.

“You won, hooray! Now I’m going to sleep since you kept me up all night with your smut. Good night!”

A finger tapped Constantine on the shoulder at which the roman jerked.

“I kept you all night with my smut, Tine? Our memories seem to differ on what happened last night. Or was your mind wandering when we were speaking about how Lan Chang took Hua Lang to a romantic outing and they…”

Constantine screamed silently as he covered his ears with his hands. When he calmed down and quit shaking he heard that the laughter from behind him had turned into small chuckles and just as he was about to try to relax in the cart and have sleep take him away from the monster he was traveling with he heard a barely audible “Dove is truly too pure.” Said between chuckles.

A small whimper escaped his lips before he could stop himself and the laughter began anew. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was late at night as they finally reached the first mansiones. The cart was so bumpy that Constantine hadn’t had the chance to sleep a wink. He still pretended to sleep, thou. An attempt not to speak with Kyla during the ride.

He was successful too, but the silence, which was broken by Kyla humming to himself, gave him the opportunity to think on his own situation. The Roman was travelling the land with a questionable merchant.

And he was still bothered by the way the Scythian had flirted with him. Hours had passed since then and he still couldn’t forget the way the other man’s breathe had tickled his ear as he had said his counterattack.

Constantine shouldn’t have tried to tease him. He really didn’t know why he said what he himself had said. Just thinking about it made his ears tint pink again. He had only tried to talk with the bravado his father spoke to with everyone. Except he couldn’t talk like that through the end.

He had learned all about discipline in the Legion and when he joined it he had been too young for such things. So he didn’t know if Kyla was only joking around or if he really was considering doing that of all things with him.

They didn’t know each other that well! Not that Constantine hadn’t been schooled on all things Kyla Bolgar in the past…day and a half. He had met the Scythian at noon yesterday and it was night now. So he had spent the last day and a half having his ear talked off.

It was just not proper, no matter how many details he knew of the Scythian, for them to have such conversations! And if he was right the man could be older than Constantine’s own father! He couldn’t get tangled up with someone older than his father! Sure there were some young romans that did such things. And there were Greek cases of things like this happening. But Constantine himself wasn’t like that!

What he had to do was take his mind out of the gutter. And maybe made a herculean effort to get Kyla’s mind out of it too. But considering a quick glance at his travelling companion had proven he was reading something and chuckling while doing so the mission would probably result in a defeat.

Whit a heavy sight he finally turned around. Stubbornly facing the now dark sky rather than the Scythian. As he was about to ask just where he got a candle to illuminate his “literature” the merchant began speaking.

“Good evening! Slept well?”

“I couldn’t, actually.” Admitted Constantine slowly. Twisting his toga’s hems nervously. “We arrived at the rest stop, I’ll be heading in. Are you coming?”

“Nah, it’s probably full with thieves and prostitutes. And I’ll be grabbing a bite to eat with the rest of the caravan. You should too, unless you want indigestion.” Was the distracted reply.

Deciding to have some faith in his father’s provincial services Constantine ignored the advice and headed into the tavern. It was loud inside, with hooded men sitting in a corner and scantily clad women near the front. Thieves and prostitutes, just like how Kyla had said. Constantine was beginning to feel irritated that his traveling companion knew more about the way the Empire’s backwater settlement were like than he himself.

Still, unwilling to admit defeat, he took a relatively clean table and waited to be served. Just as a prostitute was eyeing him and was probably considering coming over, a tattooed man appeared from somewhere and handed him a tablet with the food stuff available.

Constantine took a quick look, happy that no one else was approaching him while the slave was next to him, and was suddenly reminded that he was indeed in a backwater place.

As far as cheese went there was only cow one available. The place had bread, but considering the walls were cracked it was probably made from barley and not from wheat, as he was accustom to. There was garum on the list, but once again it was probably subpar quality, no better than decaying fish with salt, so Constantine decided to skip it.

Finally making up his mind he ordered some olive oil, bread and wine. The slave nodded at him and silently went to take his order. The service was surprisingly fast and before Constantine knew it his food and wine had arrived.

He broke some of the bread and dipped it in the olive oil. The bread was warm and much more pleasant than he expected. As he slowly ate his mind couldn’t help but wander. He thought about the people around him. Most of them looked like they haven’t seen a proper meal in quite some time.

His father’s state policy and dream, both of which Constantine knew by heart from all the times his father would repeat them, was for prosperity to rule. Sure his dear old dad put the city of Rome first, making farmers export food to it even from far away, but he should have known that his very rest stops were in such a disrepair.

Then again his father rarely traveled if it wasn’t for war or to visit his many mistresses. He probably did it with fresh horses waiting for him at the rest stops. Never needing to mix together with the plebeians. 

Constantine himself hadn’t done much mixing with the lower classes in his life. Being the son of Rome meant that even the Emperor had to pay him some lip service. It wasn’t to the extend Herakles was treated, him being actually a nation and the only legal son of their father, but Constantine had grown up in comfort and luxury.

For him to suddenly be surrounded with such poverty would have been a shock to him, if he hadn’t been exposed to it when attacking the Frisii people. It had been pure chaos back then. Those people had only their hamlets and land and Constantine’s legions were tasked with taking both of this things away.

He remembered that he had to order the extermination of an entire village once. They had done a tax revolt and there was only one response for a tax revolt in his father’s mind. He had thought at first he was going to face an army that night but instead he had faced people with sharpened sticks. Before figuring this out he had been proud he could prove himself to his father and quench the rebellion in one fell sloop.

His orders were headed and as he understood there was something wrong with the force of the resistance he was experiencing it was already too late to stop his legionaries. Had he done it and lost back then he had feared he would have a revolt on his hands and his father would disown him. He had ended up watching helplessly as women and children were being cut down mercilessly and the village was put to the torch. 

He had gotten drunk that night. His solders had celebrated loudly and even his father send him a letter a few days later congratulating him on his victory and the lack of casualties on his side. As if civilians could harm his legions. Some victory, that was.

As he finished thinking that he made to grab some more bread only to notice he had eaten his already. He drank his wine and got up. No one had bothered him and now that he felt full it downed on him just how tired he was. Deciding not to press his luck and spend the night in the tavern, as that was probably when the thieves were going to lighten his coin bag, he went outside and to the place where the caravan was going to rest.

He found Kyla laying on his side and appearing asleep in the cart. He had probably haggled with the caravan master for a soft place to sleep and seeing as this cart was full with fabrics it was probably the most comfortable place to be in the entire caravan.

Feeling relieved that he didn’t have to endure any teasing before falling asleep he moved the fabrics around in his side of the cart and laid down. Just as he was about to fall asleep the Scythian turned on his side facing him. In the beginning Constantine tensed, thinking that the man had woken up but as no words came from his mouth Constantine figured out he was safe.

He stared at the calm face before him. If one didn’t know how Kyla behaved generally and only saw his face the merchant could pass up as innocent in their minds. As he was staring he decided to try and recognize if Kyla’s face’s features seemed familiar to him from one of his father’s mosaics.

Now that he was free to do so without the threat of teasing he turned to the side and took a closer look. The Scythian had brown hair and pale complexion. That didn’t tell Constantine much. Then he moved to the man’s closed eyes. They were shaped just like a European’s would. His nose was very strait and had nothing in common with Constantine’s Roman nose. Which took the theory Kyla could be one of his father’s by-blows down.

All of Constantine’s brothers and sisters, at least the ones he knew of, had a nose similar to their father’s. It didn’t matter who was their mother, the nose gave them all away. So he hadn’t tried to intimidate a brother of his with flirting, which was good to know, at least.

Then he picked his brain on what he knew about Scythia. The name sounded female in nature. But then again some nations had the habit of referring to their states as females in order not to be discovered and so not to be conquered as easily.

Even when asleep Kyla had his ever present smile on his face. And just like that Constantine noticed the man had dimples. He then remembered how his mother used to tell him how people with dimples make for cheerful company. His mother had claimed a lot can be told from someone’s face. And yet his father had still managed to lie to her and get her pregnant, getting her kicked out of her family, doomed to live the life of a fifth wife with the first still living. No better than a mistress.

His mood soured at this thoughts. It wasn’t often that he thought of Sophia these days. She had done her best with her situation. Her once glamourous lover forgetting her in Byzantium with a child to raise. All by herself, with money true, but her status was never high in society. Single mothers rarely had this luxury.

If Kyla was Scythia himself and had lived as long as he had then him flirting back would have been no different than the lies his own father had fed his mother to have her fall from grace. His fists clenched at that.

It wasn’t fair. Immortals and mortals shouldn’t mix! It wasn’t fair that for one party it could be just a dalliance and for the other the love of their life! If Kyla was indeed Scythia and he kept flirting with Constantine the roman promised himself he would up and leave, even if he did end up lost in the middle of nowhere!

With that he turned to face the planks of the cart once again and fell asleep. His anger slowly melting into peace.

The next morning Constantine woke up to a weird sight. He was laying on his back, which was strange since that was not the way he fell asleep. What was even weirder was that there was a weight on his chest and a head resting bellow his chin, brown hair tickling it. The last straw was the wet patch that he could only guess was drool on his toga.

It seems that Kyla had been using him as a bed during the night. Just as Constantine was about to throw a fit the Scythian cuddled closer to him, a content sight escaping his lips.

That sight stopped Constantine. He became even more uncomfortable because of it for some reason. Deciding to save some face, seeing as the Scythian would probably brush it all off and go about his day shamelessly, Constantine slowly moved his right hand and gently tried to remove the foot that was hooked around his hips.

That resulted in the head that was on his chest to move further into his chest and another sight soon followed. Realizing how this looked, and sounded, Constantine’s whole face turned red. Just as he griped the foot again to make another attempt the cart bellow them cricked and started moving.

Which meant that the caravaniers had seen them. Had probably given them looks and had judged them as deviants! A slight mutter came from the direction of his chest.

“Yao, five more minutes. Stop this racket.”

Constantine’s face suddenly changed. He hadn’t expected this. The Scythian was obviously still between sleep and wakefulness. But for him to utter someone else’s name while holding him like that was oddly unsettling to Constantine. He felt bothered by it. More bothered than from the shame of being held.

He didn’t know why but he suddenly had the urge to throw the merchant from himself. As he tried he was stopped by the surprisingly strong grip Kyla had on him. The violent jerking did succeeded in waking up the Scythian and he finally raised his head from Constantine’s chest.

“Oh, Tine,” He said through a yawn. “Good morning! Wait!” He finally got off of Constantine and raised his hands in defense. “Let’s not resort to violence! I can explain!”

“And how exactly will you do that?” Countered Constantine, face red with both embarrassment and an anger he couldn’t quite place the reason for.

“You see, I’m used to sleeping together with other people. I must have scooted over to you by accident. But all we did was sleep! And we are both men, so it’s not a big deal! And it was probably because the nights are so cold and Tine is nice and warm. And I’ll stop talking now before you punch me.”

“Well, I’ll let it slide this time. But keep your hands off of me from now on!”

His voice must have been a bit too successful at expressing his anger as Kyla just nodded and scooted as far away from him as possible. He did mutter something about not understanding why everyone minded cuddling so much. At that Constantine’s brows furrowed again.

Everyone minded it, but if the calm voice with which Kyla had uttered Wang Yao’s name then said silk owner must not mind it. What was so great about this Chinese anyway? That almost every second sentence out of Kyla’s mouth was about him? And why was Constantine being suddenly so mad about someone he had never met?

Oh, sure, to the friendly and teasing Scythian probably others couldn’t compare to his friend. He had riches, wrote smut and passed it off as literature, fought in successful war campaigns. Compared to that Constantine felt like he was probably a bore to the Scythian.

Deciding to make the merchant pay for the slight of mistaking his name with someone else’s he began questioning him.

“You said Wang Yao’s name when you woke up. How come are you getting close to me when you already have someone you are close to?”

Instead of a blush and indignation that he was caught red-handed being unfaithful he only got a few chuckles as a response.

“Wang Yao and I aren’t like that. We’re just friends. Figs?”

Said the Scythian, apparently thinking he could pacify Constantine with an offering. Seeing he had already said he would let the whole cuddling incident slide the roman extended his hand and took one.

“Friends you sleep with? You and I seem to have different definitions of the word “friends”.”

“I’m telling you,” Kyla said between bites. “Wang Yao and I aren’t like that. At most we tease each other silly when we get in the mood for it. I just tent to cuddle up next to anyone I sleep on the same surface with. I don’t do it on purpose! I’m sorry if I offended you, Tine.”

“If that was true how come it wasn’t someone else’s name you said?” Constantine realized how he sounded, but he had already uttered the question, so there was no going back.

“I spend the last couple of years traveling around with Wang Yao during the unification. It’s easier to protect your tactician and your most important land owner if you keep them together. Wang Yao doesn’t get angry at my cuddling habits, he told me that it was a necessary evil even! So since he was my most recent cuddle victim it’s obvious I’ll say his name. I was barely awake anyway. Why, did Tine wanted to hear his own name?”

Constantine covered his face with his hands and groaned.

“You’re an impossible flirt and that is going to get you in trouble. Has anyone told you that?”

“Sure! Gege Yao tells me not to talk like that to Persi…us all the time. But he gets so flustered that it’s even funnier than insulting Carthalo. Now that I think about it Persius is a lot like Tine in that regard. But you know I’m just joking around, don’t you Tine? I’m not meaning any harm.”

“You never mean any harm but harm follows you around, doesn’t it? Why are you calling Wang Yao “gege”? Is that the nickname you saddled him with?”

Kyla snickered behind his hand before answering. “I dare not give Wang Yao any nicknames, he can get scary when angry. Gege means older brother. He adopted me 11 years ago when he fished me out of the ocean. He’s nice like that. Hey, Roman, are you going to be going back home after this trip? Because I can take you to meet gege. You two can exchange complains about me. He’ll like you and you’ll get to see a new Empire unconquered by Rome!”

Constantine slowly uncovered his face and was about to snap back that, no, he didn’t want to see the one unfortunate enough to get cursed with having to look after the Scythian when a thought struck him.

“Wait, if you are adopted by a Chinese how are you a Scythian merchant? And what is that about being fished out of the ocean? It’s the first time you’re mentioning it.”

“Well to answer to that is simple. Gege only adopted me as a brother, so that doesn’t change my nationality…whatever it is. You see I also got adopted into the Scythian Royal family because of my war tactics and successful campaigns against Persia. That all happened…”

“Eleven years ago, I know.” Said Constantine, interrupting the monologue. “You sure did a lot in that first year. You fought wars, got yourself adopted, and met Carthalo who is all the way here when you were either in faraway China or in Scythia, at the least. My father would sure have conquered the world if he could travel as fast as you.”

“Yes, eleven years ago. I was really busy back then. Hahaha. Say, Tine, would you like to play a game?” Said the Scythian as he took out two gambling dice and a cup. Now Constantine’s eyes lit up. In the Legion there was little else to do during the downtime than gambling so he was well versed in games of any sort.

Figuring out Kyla only took out the gambling tools out so he could change the subject, he decided to use it to his advantage. After all Constantine was very adept at dice games and it was clear in his mind he was talking to a nation right now so he was going to use this game to prove it.

“Fine, Kyla.” And at the use of his name the merchant looked like he was slightly regretting his choice of game. “But I set the rules or we are not playing. You are providing the equipment, it’s only fair.”

The Scythian looked like he was about to back out of the game, going as far as beginning to stash away the dice, but then Constantine griped his hand and lowered his head until their noses were touching.

“You had your fun with me, let me have some fun too. Don’t be a bad sport, Kyla. You wanted to play, let’s play.”

After he was curtain he has Kyla’s curiosity he got up in his seat and clapped his hands.

“The rules are simple. The loser has to do whatever the winner demands of him! No buts, no backsies! If the loser refuses he would have to, let’s say, do something embarrassing. Like do the laundry! Let’s go with doing the laundry! What do you say, Kyla. Are you so afraid of some washing you’ll pass?”

Visibly confused at Constantine’s sudden decisiveness the Scythian gaped like a fish out of water. Reluctantly he nodded slowly.

“Seems fair, I’ll play. Who rows first?”

Without waiting Constantine grabbed the cup, threw the two dices in it, and began to shake.

“Whoever rows the highest number wins! I have to warn you, you have no chance, Kyla. Not even my father can beat me at dice games! Prepare to lose!” As he said that he put the cup on the cart’s surface and with an “Aha!” he removed it. Laid out were a five and a six.

The Scythian gaped openly as he was handed the cup. He shock it half-heartedly, knowing that he would probably not be able to beat that. What he got was a measly one and a three. Clearly defeated, but adamant to face the losing bet anyway, he faced Constantine.

“So what is it that you want of me?”

Constantine was practically shaking in glee. He had finally cornered the Scythian! Without missing a beat he said:

“You have to answer three of my questions with a “Yes” or “No”. But don’t try to cheat me! I’ll know and not only will you have to do the washing I’ll never play with you again!”

The Scythian was beginning to sweat a little but nodded. Figuring the questions wouldn’t be too serious.

“Question number one!” Began Constantine while raising his finger in perfect imitation of Kyla’s favorite ritual. “When you keep saying everything important in your life happened 11 years ago is the number 11 correct?”

Constantine was enjoying himself as his companion’s face paled slightly. He was finally having some retribution for all the teasing he had to endure! 

“Yes.” And for once the reply was short. Constantine couldn’t believe it was possible but there it was, a straight answer coming from Kyla’s mouth.

“Question number two! Did you really do all these things in one year? Be honest! It’s simply impossible to have been to so many places at the same time!”

“No. But I…”

“Ah, ah, ah.” Said Constantine as he held a finger to Kyla’s lips. “It’s time for question number three! When you say year, you mean century, don’t you?”

“Yes, But, Tine, I can explain. You see I’m a…”

“NATION!” Yelled Constantine in his face. “Which one are you? Scythia or China? Wait that can’t be right, nations don’t bow down to humans and humans don’t live long enough to be a nation’s older adopted brother. You were “adopted” by the Scythian Royal family, so that means you’re Scythia! That leaves Wang Yao as China. He has “all the land” and all the silk because he is the nation himself!”

“Ok, quieter now. I said I can explain! If anyone hears you yelling about something like this we’ll be both in a world of trouble. I know I lied to you but you have to understand that only Royalties are allowed to know about a nation’s identity! Besides you’re wrong about me being a nation! Scythia has been dead for the last 10 centuries and a half. I’m just masquerading as him so his family doesn’t get separated or enslaved. Constantine, you can’t tell anyone about this! How do you know about the existence of nations anyway? Are you Emperor Tiberius’s son?”

“You called me by my name and dropped the silly nickname!” Exclaimed Constantine, filling oddly happy at the fact. “Now I can really know you’re not lying. I, unlike you, have been honest from the start! I told you a couple of times I’m a son of Rome, because I am Romulus’s son. Since you’ve used his name back with Carthalo I’m sure you know who he is.”

Feeling smug and satisfied with himself Constantine grabbed himself a fig from the forgotten fig bag. He munched happily, watching Kyla gape at him openly.

“But wait,” He said mid bite. “What do you mean you’re just masquerading as Scythia and that he is dead? How are you alive after ten centuries then?”

“Well, unknown son of Rome my spies didn’t tell me about, I am simply immortal. I keep the Royal family from all those years ago mostly intact and they travel the Scythian lands to check up on Scythia’s children and extended family. Now, they are nations and the land is technically theirs. They are just too young to rule over it themselves so I do it for them. Although with how impatient Hunnic had been getting lately I’ll probably will have to return it to him before the century’s end, since he is Scythia’s firstborn.”

“What do you mean you’re “simply immortal”?” Asked Constantine as he poked Kyla’s chest. “Your immortality has to have come from somewhere! Nations, I can understand being immortal, but…you’re not a long forgotten God, are you? I’ve never heard of a God named Kyla, no offence if you are one.”

“What? No! I’m not a God. I just got fished out of the ocean by Wang Yao eleven centuries ago and haven’t aged a day since. I’m no one special. Just an old warhound that doesn’t die. I mean I can sustain injuries, so it’s more correct to say I don’t age. I really don’t like the glint in your eyes, Tine. But what about you? You say you’ve been honest but the only sons of Rome I’ve ever heard of are a blond named Franconia and a toddler called Herakles. How do you look nearly as old as your father? Or are you a city state?”

“No, I’m a mortal. I age normally and sustain injuries normally. Why, oh immortal one, are you getting muddled in mortal affairs?”

“What else do I do all day but get my fingers stuck in pies, Tine? Immortality is boring after the novelty of it wears off! Should I have become a hermit? I like the joys of life too much for that. But I plead with you, don’t tell anyone of this. Least of all your father. He’ll do something stupid like capturing me for ransom and then Hunnic will do something stupider like getting all of Scythia’s armies on the war path. Your silence will literary save lives!”

“So my father doesn’t know you’re not Scythia, does he?”

“No…Tine I don’t like the look in your eyes. You’re reminding me of Ol’Rome when he is about to score a victory.”

“I’ll keep your secret, but you have to keep playing dice with me until nightfall! I am so going to wring out all your secrets! Or I’m writing my father a letter telling him everything!”

The last statement was a bluff. Constantine wasn’t really going to write his father such an advantageous letter. If he wanted to conquer Scythia then he would have to face a like-minded individual in Kyla. See who was the more ruthless between them, it was the honorable thing to do.

They ended up really playing dice the whole day. And try as he might Kyla just couldn’t win against Constantine’s dice rolling technique. Feeling slightly bad about all of Kyla’s losses, one of which was to indeed do the washing since Constantine had wanted to get pay back for the cuddling incident, Constantine reversed his wrist and rolled a bad number on purpose.

Figuring the immortal couldn’t really embarrass him anymore than he already had he only regretted his action slightly.

A smile blossomed on the Scythian’s face, for he was no different than a citizen who had simply stepped up to give a helping hand to a couple of orphans in Constantine’s mind.

“I won! I finally won! Then I demand three “Yes” or “No” questions, just as it was Tine’s first wish!”

Constantine gulped at that. He had had his fun the whole day and by the look Kyla was giving him he could guess it was time for Kyla to have his…again.

“Fine, seems fair.”

“Is Tine still mad at me for waking up in my arms this morning?”

Constantine gave it a thought. He had been mad at Kyla, up until he used one of his wins to get Kyla to call him Constantine until his own win. Now that Kyla finally won Constantine guessed he could forget hearing his name form the Scythian anytime soon.

“No.”

“Have you enjoyed my company today Tine?”

“Yes, I suppose you weren’t insufferable today.”

“Then, does Tine think I’m an old man? Now that you know my real age, I mean.”

At that the sure expression on Kyla’s face faltered and Constantine was fast to shake his hands in front of him, trying to reassure the other man.

“No, no. You’re a fine young man, Kyla.” And then he closed his mouth, realizing what he had said. “No, don’t start! I demand you forget my wording and just take the compli…ment. I mean, don’t tease me. We’ve gotten along so well today. Please.”

As Constantine was having his mild panic attack he didn’t notice how close Kyla had gotten to him. He did lower his eyes to a hand covering his own and then, red faced and out of breathe, just as he was about to try and defend himself from what he knew was coming, Kyla rubbed their noses together after which he whispered in his ear. “Since you asked so nicely, I won’t, Dove.”

After which Kyla flopped on his side of the cart and began chuckling quietly. Realizing that he was still sitting the way Kyla left him Constantine remained speechless for a good while. When he come to he simply said:

“That was to get me back for toga washing duty, wasn’t it?”

Kyla turned around to face him, using his elbow as a pillow.

“No, it was to show my appreciation for Constantine’s kind words. Good night, Dove. And if I end up sprawled all over you again next morning we can always play more dice, if doing so can make you so happy.”

Whit a gentle smile on his face the Scythian closed his eyes. Not knowing what was taking over him Constantine mirrored Kyla’s sleeping position and just stared at the man’s face for what felt like hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up:  
> Rumors of Jesus's accomplishment will travel to Caserea Philippi and Constantine will get word about the location of the one he is searching for!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Constantine woke up to being held yet again. Resigning to his fate he didn’t even muster the courage to get mad. Instead he reached out with his hand and absentmindedly ran it through Kyla’s hair.

Constantine had to admit the Scythian was growing on him. It was hard to be mad at him and his ever present smile. The other man’s claims he was a warhound aside, Kyla acted too nice to be as merciless as he claimed. There was no way Constantine was going to believe someone this cheerful had even a single bad bone in his body.

Realizing he was in for some teasing if the merchant woke up as he was practically being petted, Constantine retracted his hand. He wondered if he should wait for the Scythian to wake up on his own or shake him awake himself. He felt comfortable just lying there, the chill of the morning being chased away by the body on top of him.

He wondered how it would feel like if he actually held the man instead of having his hands lying underneath him. Deciding that he could always try teasing Kyla if found in such a position he gave in to his urge. As he moved to hug the merchant a content sight escaped the Scythian’s lips.

Kyla himself was still sleeping in his arms, not noticing a thing. The act of holding him was comfortable, but it also served to press him closer to Constantine than before. Constantine supposed he could get used to this.

As he was slowly falling asleep again he heard a murmur from the Scythian.

“If I knew a day of gambling will put you in such a good mood I would have taken out the dice the day we met. Good morning, Tine. Slept well?”

Constantine thwarted the attempt of the Scythian to untangle himself from his hold by tightening his grip on him. Reasoning with himself that if the Scythian was so adamant on allowing himself liberties with Constantine then it was only fair for Constantine to allow some of his own and he nuzzled the top of the Scythian’s head, murmuring back.

“I’m not done sleeping. You tangled yourself with me, now you’ll have to be nice and let me finish sleeping. I’m comfortable like this so you’re not moving anywhere.”

“Well,” came the muffled reply. “If Tine needs me for a good rest then I’ll stay. But the problem is I’m wide awake. What am I going to do while you sleep?”

At that Constantine just hummed.

“That is your problem. If you didn’t want to be cuddled you should have restrained yourself. Since I’m in a good mood this morning I’m not mad at you for it. Now hush, I want to go back to sleep.”

“But, Tine, we are nearing Caesarea Philippi’s gates. What will the customs officers say when they see us? And more importantly, what will my roman captor explain to them, hm?”

With this Constantine was wide awake. The caravan had indeed stopped and the sun was shining in the sky. Whit a grunt he let go of Kyla and got off the cart.

“So, you’re meeting Judea here today? Are you going to piss him off like you did Carthage? Because if you are I’d rather remain in a guest house rather than being potentially thrown in a dungeon.”

The Scythian got off the cart himself and dusted his toga off.

“No, no danger there. His rates remain unchanged so we’ll just be going to a feast. There are a few nations that I treat like Carthage, you know. I’m even on speaking terms with Persia and we are at war practically every summer. It hurts me that you assume that I’m some rude ruffian, Tine.”

After that the two separated from the caravan and headed for the gates. Seeing as Kyla was apparently invited into the city by Judea himself, and had proof of it, they managed to cut line and enter without paying tax.

As they entered the market area the merchant was adamant they buy new togas and tunics, as the ones they had on them looked worse for wear. Seeing as he truly wanted to avoid having to do the washing because “You romans wash white clothes with pee! I’m not doing any washing with pee!” the Scythian paid for their new clothes and left their old ones at a washer woman’s place they found right next to the tailor.

Seeing as his arguments about this also being a part of the washing process and as such the bet was upheld were sort of valid, Constantine decided to let the humiliation of washing duty slide. If only because Kyla had switched five tailoring houses until they found one that sold purple tunics.

The feast itself was late at night so the two had plenty of time to find a tavern where they could leave their things and both of them headed towards the public bath house, adamant on washing away the grime from their travel.

After they had both washed quickly and gotten their massages, they both headed towards the pool area. Constantine had thought to search for familiar faces, like he was back in Byzantium, but then he remembered he wasn’t at home. Not wanting to bother the rest of the patrons he picked a secluded space in the pool next to a carved game table and led Kyla there.

“So, what’s the plan for today?” Asked Constantine as he made himself comfortable in the hot water. “Are we going to soak up here the whole day or are we going to do some exploring?”

“Soak up sounds nice. Man, I’ve forgotten how nice a roman bath is! Bathing back in Scythia isn’t as relaxing as this! I see there is some sort of a game carved here, I don’t suppose you’re an expert at it?”

The Scythian was already staring at the board extensively and so Constantine turned towards it with a grin of his own.

“Well if you don’t mind losing, we can play. It’s really fun! Do you know the rules?”

The Scythian nodded and after he was told how to play his losing streak began. Constantine had plenty of fun winning and Kyla looked like he didn’t seem to mind it, being a good sport and being quite happy with having someone else to spend the time with himself.

Their game was broken up around noon from a loud argument from the patron’s right next to them. They were speaking fast, one was red faced while the other looked like he was mocking him. The mocking man raised from the pool and loudly splashed the water with his foot, after which he laughed louder. Then the mocking man yelled “Jesus” and made a mocking show of reverence, at which the angry man yelled even louder.

Hearing the name Constantine was suddenly interested in what they were saying. But as it wasn’t in Latin he had no idea. Seeing as Kyla was watching the exchange and chuckling himself Constantine figured he could ask him to translate.

“Hey.” Said Constantine while nudging Kyla in the ribs. “What is this about? Can you tell me, please?”

Kyla was broken from his staring and turned to look at Constantine again.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just some fool claiming that a man named Jesus fed 5000 people with just five loafs of bread and two fish near Bethsaida last week. His companion claims the angry guy’s ass could feed just as many. That little thing he did with his foot was him pretending to walk on water, another thing this “Jesus” is claimed to be able to do. Those two are some quality entertainment. It’s a shame you can’t…oh hahaha, I can’t. Now the angry fool is claiming “Jesus” is pure and shouldn’t be talked about like this since he is the son of God and get this: his mom was a virgin when she got pregnant. Hey, wasn’t this Jesus guy your philosopher, Tine? I remember you mentioned the name before. ”

“He is! Don’t laugh so loudly, you’re being disrespectful. You know Bethsaida isn’t that far away from here. Let’s go tomorrow after you’re done with your business! The town is on the way to Jerusalem and Jesus might be lingering there for quite some time! Let’s make a bet of it, if I win this game we are leaving for Bethsaida first thing in the morning!”

“Ok, ok.” Said Kyla and then he chuckled. “But you’re practically twisting my arm right now, seeing as you have the God of Luck on your side and win every time. How about this: You absolve me of all of my washing duties and we go first thing in the morning. We’ll even take a ship on the river Jordan so we can reach Bethsaida faster, deal?”

Constantine shook the extended hand and got up excitedly from the pool. The game itself forgotten. After they exited the bath house Kyla led them to the docks area and booked them a ship, as promised. Constantine made a mental note to use washing duty as a currency to get his way during the travel from now on.

The night was spend pleasantly in Judea’s palace. Now that Constantine knew of Kyla’s identity there was no need to lie about who they were the guest of and Constantine enjoyed a pleasant evening, followed by a night spend in the tavern, where Constantine fleeced some of the patrons from their hard earned money.

As Constantine went upstairs to the room he was once again sharing with Kyla, in order for them to safe some expenses, he saw that the Scythian had once again taken the floor and left the bed for him. 

Constantine laid down and tried to fall asleep but he felt bad about having to leave the Scythian on the floor. With a heavy sight he got up and lifted the man off of it. After that he laid them both down on the bed and after securing his hold on Kyla drifted off to sleep.

The morning after Constantine got up extra early and unceremoniously woke up Kyla. Thankfully this time the Scythian hadn’t taken as much time as before during his bathing and Constantine himself had rushed through the process. Full of excitement, Constantine all but dragged Kyla back to the washing place to pick up their togas from yesterday and then they headed to the ship.

Once they boarded they got comfortable and Constantine took out dice from his toga sleeve.

“Ready for another day of losing?” Said the roman, sure in his skills.

Kyla smiled at him lazily and shock his head.

“You don’t accept anything but truths and dares and I want to keep some of my secrets to myself. Or I fear I’ll become very boring to you pretty soon. We can always talk about something, you know? Or are we playing until you get me into indebted servitude, Tine?”

“What? The idea never struck me. But you know, having an immortal at my beck and call sounds nice. How many wins do you think I need to score with you until that happens?”

“Hm, I value my freedom as much as my life. If you want me to be yours, Tine, you’ll have to make me value you above my life. But considering how you get red faced, yes.” Said the Scythian between chuckling. “Just like that! I think that would be a game I will win.”

“You think so? Well, I bet I can make you value me above great many things! There hadn’t been a gamble that I’ve lost in my life and I’m raising you the stakes: By the time I’m through with you, you won’t even be able to tease me anymore!”

Constantine had said all that with a red face, true, but he meant every word of it. He knew that things were progressing too fast. And that he was practically tangling himself up with someone who probably thought of him as a fun distraction. But he felt like he could handle whatever the Scythian threw at him and convince him that they could be well together. Even if it was only for a little while.

“Dove, I’ll always be able to tease you.” Came the sure reply. “But are you really sure you want what I think you just said that you wanted? Because if so you’ll have to be a bit more romantic. Calling it a “gamble” and “game” doesn’t quite cut it for me. Let’s try again, shall we? You started it all well with the value thing.”

“Well…I. I bet you won’t be able to fall asleep without me by your side. That your food and drink will lack in taste if I’m not at the table with you. That your very smile will dim if you can’t be with me. And that when I die, you’ll be right next to my side and that you’ll…remember me…for the rest of your existence.”

“Those are very strong claims, Tine.” Said Kyla, whose hand had found its way behind Constantine’s neck and was massaging it gently. “There was someone else who promised me something along those lines and then went off to fuck his own worst enemy while I was wreaking havoc at said enemy’s home turf. I do hope you’re different.”

With that Kyla removed his hand and went to admire the view of the coastline as the ship was slowly rocking beneath them.

Constantine, still not knowing why he had said what he did, looked at Kyla and saw traces of bittersweet sadness on the Scythian’s face. Figuring out by himself who that someone probably was, but being curious, he decided to go ahead and ask.

“Who was this person who treated you like that?”

“Carthalo, who else? You must have been thought all about the Punic Wars from your history tutors. Well, I was right there with Hannibal when he crossed the Alps. I was buying time for the Scythian’s army to mobilize and fighting your father on his home front. When suddenly I got news that Carthalo went behind my back and went to an orgy with Rome. If he had had just done Romulus I wouldn’t have been so insulted, but an orgy? I dropped the war effort and pacified the Scythian Royal family pretty fast after that. I never got over the cheating episode, which is evident from the way I still speak with Carthage.”

“Scythia was going to come to blows with Rome? None of my tutors mentioned that! You risked your freedom for Carthalo, did you really love him that much?”

“I suppose you could say he swept me off my feet in the first 100 of years. And I wasn’t risking my freedom. I had Wang Yao’s guarantee I’ll get foodstuffs from him at a reasonable price. And a guarantee he’ll thwart anyone who wanted to put an embargo on me. With trade guaranteed wars are really not that much of a hustle. Now that I think of it maybe Carthalo would have won the Punic wars if his obsession with Ol’Rome didn’t get in the way. Just to show he isn’t as good at using people as he thinks he is.”

Thinking on it Constantine couldn’t help but imagine a world where his father didn’t rule the Mediterranean. Where Phoenician Purple flags waved on the sea shore towns instead of imperial ones. Maybe if his father had been defeated back then Constantine himself wouldn’t be born as he couldn’t help but think that Kyla would have chopped Romulus’s head off at the first opportunity, if only to ensure that the one he loved didn’t face further strife.

“You didn’t deserve that.” Was the only reply Constantine could think of.

“Oh, I kind of did.” Said Kyla as he scratched the back of his head. “I flirted with pretty much everyone but Wang Yao while I was Carthalo’s lover. A hundred years past from when we first got together and we were still not married so I figured it was a casual thing. An old continent quirk that I couldn’t quite understand but enjoyed the freedom of. I never did more than flirting, mind, but Carthalo must have been upset regardless. Still for him to go to an orgy while I was risking my life for him really crossed the line. I still can’t stand to look at him.”

“So what did you do as reparation? Apart for up and leaving while the fighting was thickest?”

“I went to a brothel and tried to organize an orgy with the prostitutes. Got really drunk and ended up talking their ears off about how my love cheated on me with a horde of lusty romans. They didn’t know what a roman was, seeing as they were Chinese, but they were very supportive. Even helped calm me down when I broke down crying in the middle of the night. Word got out about what happened and my army of toddlers desecrated the Phoenician embassy. Jaroslav wrote “Blyat” with Greek letters all over Carthalo’s favorite mosaic. I raised some good kids, you know?”

Constantine laughed openly at that, imagining a small blonde kid finger painting over a mosaic in defense of their father figure. He patted the now slightly sad Scythian on the back before saying:

“I’m sure it all ended well. Considering you only traded insults and didn’t come to blows with Carthage. I mean if you ever cheat on me with an entire orgy I’d be punching your jaw every time I see you!” 

“Well, I didn’t get scoot free. Wang Yao teased me mercilessly on how I used his best brothel to have girly emotional breakdowns and…wait. Why are you saying if “I” cheat on you? Could it be? Am I Dove’s first love interest?”

At that Kyla face showed mock awe and Constantine swatted him gently on his arm.

“What if you are? Are you going to run back to China to tell the brothel girls all about it? Maybe giggle with them as you do each other’s hair and nails?” Constantine faked mock anger and hummed theatrically.

“You know, I think the Jiejies at the house might have some good advices on how to handle you, so this is honestly not a bad idea. But now that I know I hold your tender heart in my hands how do I leave you? I will just have to wander with it in the dark.”

“My tender heart? I’m as Roman as one can get! My heart is not tender and you are not holding it. I haven’t decided if I’m going to give it to you yet!”

“Not tender, Tine? You’re 28 and I’m the first person you’re seriously flirting with. And what is that “you haven’t decided”? You practically told me earlier you’ll love me to your dying day and leave me scarred for the rest of eternity! You know, I might just need to run away from you while I still can. Least I cry over you later!”

“Yes, well…” Said Constantine and leaned closer to Kyla’s face. “You don’t get to run away! I’ve decided I’ll be the one to conquer you, Kyla. No one else.”

As Constantine tried to kiss the Scythian the man put a finger on his lips and pushed him away slowly.

“Tsk, tsk, Tine. You really are Romulus’s son. You flirt as aggressively as him! Fortunately for you I’m a good influence and can and will soften you up. As for kissing this is our first date! It was so romantic too! What with it being on a boat and the scenic river surrounding us and you just had to rush it! Now what am I going to do with you, Dove?”

“Wait!” Said Constantine as he pulled back, sputtering. “How do you know how my father flirts? You and he, you two haven’t…”

“WHAT? NO! I have never so much as uttered a joke in his presence. I’ve fought against him so much I can’t stand him. And he stole me Carthalo and Aegypta. I will never be added to his collection!”

At that Constantine breathed a sigh of relief.

“Good. I’m sorry if my question was rude. You don’t seem the sort to seduce the son of a past lover. But I just had to be sure.”

“Well, as long as you know I’m merely a cradle robber and not a leech then its fine.”

Constantine sputtered in indignation.

“Cradle robber? I’m 28! People are long married and have kids at my age! Just because I’m younger than you it doesn’t mean I’m too young for you! You shouldn’t have flirted with me so much if you’re backing off now that I want to try how this can go!”

“Relax, relax!” Repeated Kyla as he waved his hands in front of his chest defensively. “I said I’m a cradle robber, not that I’m regretting it! I don’t regret meeting you, Tine. You’re handsome and lively when gambling. You’re a bit…well…Roman. But you were in a legion and you were raised like that so it can’t be helped. I can’t imagine giving this a shot with anyone else. Honest.”

“I demand you kiss me as retribution, Kyla! Since you’re the one who buried the dead corpse of our romantic “first date” with the whole cradle robber thing you have to make amends.”

Kyla smiled in mischievous way, probably thinking he was going to get away with teasing him again, when his expression suddenly changed. Having finally seen Constantine’s genuine anger he breathed a sigh and leaned in.

“Ok, Tine. As you wish.”

And just like that their lips met. Constantine went to hug Kyla as the Scythian’s arms rested on his shoulders. They stood there kissing for what was probably no more than a minute when Kyla broke it off.

“I really hoped this won’t be done in anger. We should work on your emotions, Tine. They make you…”

Before he got to finish the sentence Constantine was already kissing him again. This time gentler, his hold on Kyla loosening. When they broke apart again Constantine rested his chin on top of Kyla’s head and just held him.

“If you don’t want me to be angry you’ll just have to get to know me better and learn what makes me angry and avoid it. Or this won’t work.”

The Scythian hummed at that and leaned in into the embrace. Removing his hands from around Constantine’s neck to lightly hold his waist instead.

“I’ll try my best not to put my foot in my mouth too much, Dove. It’s a promise.”

He was about to say something else when suddenly the boat screeched to a halt. They had arrived in Bethsaida. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned on them being there for the feeding of the 5000 but decided in the last minute to make it into the rumor that gets them to Bethsaida and meeting Jesus. Which will happen in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Constantine was happily walking side by side with an equally amused Kyla. For once Kyla wasn’t leading them as he hadn’t been to Bethsaida, it being a minor town and not on the silk route at all.

The Roman’s plan was to find a tavern and ask about the miracle of feeding a big group with just five loafs of bread. If it only happened one week ago, and if it was true, then surely the town’s people would still be talking about it.

They passes the market in a brisk walk, only stopping by a food vendor to buy some bread and ask where the nearest tavern was. After getting directions to the only one in town they headed that way. As they finally reached the tavern it was already evening and they had already eaten their bread.

Still feeling hungry even after that the two decided to get some dinner before asking around. Or before Kyla asked around, as this town’s population was mainly Jewish and the people here didn’t speak Latin.

When they finished eating Constantine impatiently pointed Kyla to a group of talking people in the front of the tavern and followed him to them. Upon approaching the huddled group Constantine noticed how the people were crowding to a young man.

“Greetings!” Kyla began with one of his ever present smiles. “May I ask you good people if you have heard of a certain miracle done by a traveler named Jesus? I heard he visited this parts not a week ago.”

There was a lot of nodding and the group began to explain to Kyla in a quick succession about the miracle he asked of. Constantine couldn’t help but notice that the young man in the middle of the group wasn’t paying attention to Kyla. Instead he was staring right at him, a serene smile on his lips.

Constantine smiled back nervously and nodded his head towards the man. Not understanding why he was getting the sudden attention. His nod was returned and the man stood up, moved closer to him and extended his hand. Then he beckoned him to follow.

Having noticed this exchange Kyla made to move in front of Constantine as if to shield him from the strange man but the Judean merely shock his head and made a pacifying gesture at the Scythian. And then he spoke something to him in his own language and pointed at Constantine.

“He says he is this Jesus guy you’re searching for, Tine. He says he knew you would come and wants to talk to you outside. Do you want to go outside, Tine? This guy looks suspicious.”

“Of course I want to talk to him! I’ve travelled all the way here from Byzantium to meet him and ask him some questions! You’ll come to translate, won’t you, Kyla?”

“Sure, Tine. I don’t want to leave you by yourself with him so I might as well.”

With that Constantine gripped Kyla’s hand and started leading him after the philosopher he had been searching for. When they were finally outside the mysterious man made a greeting gesture and said something in his tongue, all the time looking at Constantine. Not understanding a word the Roman turned to the Scythian, waiting a translation.

“He says “Greetings Byzantine, champion of the faith.”. Hey, Tine, I didn’t know you actually believed in this man’s religion so much as to be a “champion” of it. What is this about?”

Before Constantine could answer Jesus was already talking again and so Kyla had to once again translate, after he got a fast nudge to the ribs from Constantine that is.

“He says to meet him at the lake. At the island where he fed his flock. Seriously? Flock? He really is something to compare people to sheep and ow! Quit pocking me, Tine, it hurts! Fine, fine. He also says he would send you a dream with the way to the island and for you to not be disheartened by your nonbeliever.”

These words were followed by Jesus pocking the merchant in the ribs and shaking his head back and forth. At this Kyla raised his finger and was about to start arguing when Jesus began speaking again and Constantine once again pocked him in the ribs to keep translating.

“He also says.” Began the now annoyed Scythian in a purposely slow pace. “He will perform a miracle there and you will become a true believer and that he will give you your mission afterwards. Also, he says that you should use tonight to try and forgive yourself for the death you brought to the helpless and steal your heart for all the death you’ll bring the nonbelievers and all enemies of the faith. He also says that he will bless your name and give one to your nonbeliever, as undeserving as he is. Hey! I don’t need you to name me! I have a name already! What do you mean you know it? I never told you, you crock! You don’t even know Tine’s name, you called him by a wrong one! And…”

The Scythian’s barrage was stopped by the man uttering two words: “Kyla Bolgar” after which he turned around and went back inside the tavern.

Constantine once again pocked Kyla’s ribs and gave him a questioning look.

“Sorry about that, I guess you couldn’t understand the last part. He said he knew my name and I called bullshit. But it turns out he did know my name. Both of them, in fact. Really weird, that.”

“I did tell you he is the son of a God, Kyla. It’s obvious he would know such things. I wonder what the dream would be like! Come on, we’re going to bed!”

“I can’t believe you just met your guru and your next though is about that. Dove, romance is truly wasted on you.”

“What? Not like that! It’s too soon. Quit grabbing at straws, now that you’re my…kitten…you can’t tease me so easily!”

“Kitten, am I? Careful, Dove, even little kittens can eat up a fine bird like you. I might get hungry tonight, purr in your ear to distract you for a while and then you’ll fall in my nice, soft paws.”

All that was whispered in Constantine’s ear and the Roman turned red in embarrassment.

“I can’t believe you had the lack of dignity to say all this, Kyla. You’re really horrible. A horrible, horrible kitten that is sleeping on the floor tonight in order to think over his words! No cuddling for you until you repent and get your mind out of the gutter.”

All this was said with the shaking of a threatening finger in the Scythian’s face. Until the merchant took out his tongue and attempted to lick it. At which point Constantine retracted his appendage and moved away in horror, conceding that Kyla had won this round of teasing.

The next morning Constantine rose refreshed. He had indeed dreamed about going to an island! The philosopher was the real deal! He might even know a way for all the killings to stop once and for all!

In his excitement he tripped on the Scythian, who had spent the whole night on the floor as promised. 

“Sorry, Kyla! Get up, get up! I got the dream and everything and once I lead you to the island you’ll have to admit we spoke to a demigod last night! Oh, I wonder what sort of miracle he is going to perform for us!”

With that Constantine went to order two tubs of water for their morning baths. Once they were delivered a sleepy Kyla made a teasing remark on how Constantine was moving too fast again, if he wanted for them to take a bath together. To which Constantine answered he had already seen Kyla naked back at the public bath house and they didn’t have time for teasing this morning, lest they be late for the meeting.

Once they were dry and dressed they went downstairs to reserve the room for the night and headed out, with Constantine taking the lead. A couple of hours later they found a man waiting for them in a boat, ready to take them to the meeting spot.

“So.” Said Kyla, a little weirded out on the ease with which Constantine navigated the city streets. “You really got a dream leading you to this place?”

“Just as the philosopher said I was going to! You can’t tell me you still don’t believe?”

“Well, he might be a djinn, or really a son of an unknown god. But for him to be able to send dreams he would have to be a little bit of a sorcerer. If he wants your blood for something don’t give it to him, Tine!”

“Why would he want my blood? What, is kitten getting scared? Afraid his blasphemous ways will get him a lightning to the face? You’ll have to make an effort to be more polite when we meet him again.”

Constantine chuckled to himself but Kyla still seemed worried. The Scythian was about to make a retort when the boat made a stop and the person rowing it made a sight for them to get off.

Not finding anyone waiting for them Kyla found his voice again.

“Well, no one’s here! Let’s get this good man to get us back to shore! Your dream was probably a result from something you ate.”

“Kyla, I got us through the city because I saw how to get us through in the dream! Let’s get further in land. Jesus is going to be here and he is going to perform a miracle to prove himself!”

With that he grabbed Kyla’s hand in his and started leading them towards the middle of the island.

“I’m just saying this feels like a trap, Tine. The guy might know you’re a nation’s son and might be waiting for you to approach him so he could use you as a ritual sacrifice to solidify his faith in his dad or something. You don’t know him! You don’t know what he is like! He looked like he had sycophants around him last night. What if they get the drop on us?”

At that Constantine hummed low in his throat and turned to embrace Kyla.

“I was in the legion and you’re a veteran of many battles. Even if that’s the case we can scare them off, kitten. Now,” He said as he squeezed tighter. “Let’s keep going! He is not in the center so he might be waiting for us at the other end. Not much longer.”

And so he half dragged Kyla to the edge of the tiny island. Not much longer than Constantine had said his peace they found a clearing and indeed Jesus was there, surrounded by what probably were his acolytes.

Not liking the way Kyla looked like he was about to run off Constantine let go of his hand in order to sneak his arm around the Scythian. Then he unceremoniously poked him in the side as he hadn’t started translating as soon as Jesus had started talking.

“Your guru calls you “Byzantine” again and greets you. And, oh, he assures me that no one is here to trade fists. That is good to know! He says he will perform the miracle now. If we both just stepped up to him and got in the water with him. I knew it! It’s a ritual of some sort!”

“Relax, Kyla. What could some water do to us? Let’s go! Or are you going to leave me all alone to be a part of a questionable rituals?”

With that Constantine griped Kyla’s hand again and lead them to the water, going in without any doubt in his mind that they were both safe. Jesus was smiling down on them when he raised his hands to the sky and said something that made Kyla sputter and to begin loudly arguing with the philosopher.

“What’s the problem? What did he say that you’re acting up again?”

“He said: “We’re here for the christening of Constantine, servant of God, hence known as Byzantine Empire and Kyla Bolgar, hence known as Bulgaria and their happy union.” Now, Tine, no offence but we barely know each other. We can’t get married by a sorcerer who sends you dreams and leads you to places! This things aren’t done this way!”

“Hush! I want to see the miracle! You must have misunderstand something! Now keep translating!”

“I can’t believe you are all but ready to sell our souls to complete strangers just because you heard a couple of rumors about them and hey, why are you sprinkling me with water? I’m warning you, I’m not buying what you are selling! I don’t even believe in my official religion and Tangra once set my tent on fire to prove he is a real god!”

Unlike Kyla, who Constantine had given up trying to convince to translate, the Roman felt strangely at peace. One thing he couldn’t get his mind around was that Jesus had called him Byzantine Empire. Only nations were called Empires. Unless Kyla had made yet again another mistake and mistranslated the word Emperor then did that mean the miracle was Constantine being made into a nation?

He was suddenly roused off his musings as a long white band was wrapped around Kyla and his joined hands. At this Kyla looked to be panicking, opening his mouth and closing it like a fish out of water. Constantine himself began to wonder if perhaps a great mistake had happened yesterday and Jesus had misunderstood that Kyla and he wanted to be married. He supposed marriage in of itself was a miracle, more so for it to be allowed between two men.

Not knowing what was happening but wanting to see the ceremony through the end, Constantine gripped Kyla’s hand with greater strength and positioned the now helpless Scythian to lean on him for support.

During the ceremony the formerly cloudless sky had become decked with storm clouds. Jesus wasn’t smiling anymore but was instead shouting at the sky. As the first rain drops began to fall his voice rouse even higher.

“Tine.” Kyla barely managed to get out. “This is not a wedding! This is a human sacrifice ritual! We have to get out of the water and search for shelter before lightning starts falling from the sky! Constantine, don’t be blind now! We have to go.”

Kyla started resisting and attempting to drag them out of the water but Constantine was unmoving. The Roman didn’t know why but he began to laugh like a madman and he pulled Kyla in his arms and kissed him passionately. And just then lightning struck them.

Constantine didn’t know why but he didn’t fear it. He should have been in pain and yet he was not. He felt like there was something transferring from Kyla and into him so he deepened the kiss, wanting to get as much of that delicious thing as he could possibly get.

When whatever it was that was transferring finally ended Constantine angrily gripped Kyla harder, as if the act itself will make the delicious substance flow anew. At this manhandling Kyla finally began to fight him back and after a bit of struggle managed to separate them.

“CONSTANTINE ROMULUS, YOU ARE INSANE! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU GOT US IN A RITUAL LIKE THIS! Quit laughing, have you really lost your mind? Stop groping me! I swear if your mouth nears mine one more time I’m biting your lips!”

Seeing as Kyla snapped his teeth closed at the end of that sentence Constantine finally looked around himself. He was still holding Kyla in front of so many people his face became crimson. He coughed in embarrassment and slowly untangled himself from Kyla, secretly regretting the loss of the delicious taste that had lingered on the inside of the man’s mouth even after the strange substance had been entirely eaten up by Constantine.

A clap broke him off from this regret and Jesus began speaking again. Not wanting to miss a thing the man said, as he was now a firm believer in his powers as the lightning hadn’t harmed them and now that the ritual was over the sky was clear once more, he stared into Kyla’s eyes with as much remorse as he could muster until the Scythian began to translate anew.

“He says he connected our souls together and now you’re immortal. Congratulations, Constantine. You risking our lives ended up benefiting you! Also from now on you are his religion’s champion until it strengthens. Something called Christianity. Again, congrats! Also what is more not only am I roped in spreading his drivel and fighting by your side in his wars since YOU sold our souls to his heavenly father but we are now married. Yay! Oh happy day! I knew that this sorcerer was bad news, I just did!”

“Kyla, it’s not so bad! We were promised a miracle and we got one. Not a hair on our heads was harmed by that lightning! And as for marriage well immortality isn’t like candy! It had to come from somewhere. You had it and I didn’t. Marriage is just a side effect. Kitten, don’t be angry at me, please.”

At that Constantine made to pet Kyla’s head but the Scythian moved out of his reach.

“Oh, so now you’re being romantic? What about when I told you I don’t want to get married yet? Did you take my complaints and “kitten” me then? No, you just groped me and laughed like a maniac! And, wait, I forgot I was your personal translator. Our new supreme overlord says that you will rule all of your father’s eastern lands someday. Even while he is still alive…Tine this is bad. If your father finds out you made a deal with a demigod to steal away half of his imperial lands he will crucify you! And declare me war!”

Constantine was about to argue that his father wasn’t like that when he realized that Kyla had believed in the power of Jesus’s father, the lightning being enough to convince him. The eastern lands were meant for Herakles. If his father really found out about this then he would treat him like a rebel.

Constantine knew what happened to those that went into open rebellion against his father! He had seen Franconia, proud and tall but beaten and paraded in the streets of Rome alongside his ruler, when his half-brother had tried to free himself from their father.

His father was going to be ruthless about this. Constantine was sure that after the insult of losing him land Romulus would be downright mad if Constantine, no Byzantine Empire, suddenly demands his eastern holdings.

Not knowing what to do he turned to the newly named Bulgaria for help.

“What do we do now, Kyla?”

“I’ll tell you what we’ll do. I’ll take you back to Scythia. No, you’ll never fit in. I’ll give back the control of Scythia over to Hunnic and let the toddlers govern themselves while we are going to go spend some time at Wang Yao’s capital city. At least as long as your father forgets about you. Don’t worry. I have a nomadic tribe waiting for me in Siberia that doesn’t have a nation. I’ll rebrand and take them as my own and support us through their war campaigns. Move them slowly towards the eastern fronts of the Roman Empire so once you manage to stake your claim on your land I can protect you and help you get it.”

“And also…wait Jesus says he has writing with instructions of what you have to do that he needs to give you. But they are written in Aramaic so I’ll have to translate them to you. Great, I’ll have to read some religious drivel, perfect.”

At that clouds began to form in the sky anew.

“I mean, it would be an honor for me to read your sacred texts, oh mighty lightning sending father of Jesus. Whom I respect greatly.”

And the clouds scattered once more.

The two made a couple of steps towards Jesus, who had a satchel with scrolls in his hands which Constantine took. Then without giving them a backwards glance the man and his acolytes left the site.

Fortunately for them the man with the boat hadn’t left and he took them back to Bethsaida. Upon reentering their room Kyla hastily began to pack his satchel.

“We can’t allow to be traced. You just took half of your father’s lands and believe me, he felt it. He will know who did it too as people will start saying your nation’s name in those regions. Your human name will leak out from hopefuls to become your royal family and then old Romulus will be on the war path. We have to leave by foot and do it now. We’ll have to head towards Damascus. It’s a little risky, but it’s freshly occupied and the people there still don’t know Latin. If you keep silent and let me do the talking I think we can make a detour towards Persia and from there we can reach China.”

At that Constantine started packing his things, not wanting to lose even a minute in this tavern. When they were done they exited without gathering any attention on themselves and went on the route leading to Damascus. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It took them a month of traveling just to get out of the boarders of the Roman Empire and into Persian territory. After that, and an uncomfortable feast where Persia had tried to flirt with Kyla the entire night but had been disappointed his attempts were ignored, the two of them found themselves in China and in the capital city of the Han Empire.

Once they had entered Persia the now former Scythian had send a letter to Wang Yao and they had received one back, stating that they were being expected. So it came as no surprise when they were awaited at the entrance of the city by a slightly angry Wang Yao.

Before Kyla could utter anything more than “Gege” he was hit with a fan over the head.

“I send you off to pave the way for my trade routes and you come running back with Rome’s formally mortal son in tow! What did you mean that you got married? And why is Hunnic now in charge of Scythia? How many times do I need to tell you that kid has only war on his mind and can’t rule his own tent without chopping heads off?”

“Gege, I can explain! You see I couldn’t go back to Scythia, it is too close to the Roman Empire and old Romulus would have declared war and my toddlers would have been in danger. And I got married because Tine, I mean Constantine, practically dragged me into it! I would have brought him to you first to meet him but we met a demigod and I ended up less immortal than before too. But I don’t regret it! Anyway, can I live in my house in the city for the next couple of decades to see if I age?”

“What sort of question is that, shidi?” Said Wang Yao and hit Kyla on the head with the fan again. “You think I’ll turn you away now that you might be mortal after looking after you for eleven centuries? Of course you can come live in your house. And you!” He said now turning towards Constantine, waking him over the head with his fan. “What are you thinking forcing people to marry you and give you immortality? Why would you talk with unknown demigods? You could have ended up getting my shidi killed! Now that that’s over with I have only one thing to tell you: Welcome to the family, shidi!”

“Thank you.” Said Constantine, glad the exchange had been done in Latin and he didn’t have to resort to having Kyla translate for him.

With that they were admitted inside the city and Constantine was taken aback by the splendor of it. All around them there were tall black roofed buildings. People wearing silks and pearls walked the streets.

As they moved through the city Kyla lead them to what looked like the more wealthy part of town and when they finally reached a golden roofed house the merchant stopped in front of it.

“So this is the place Gege build for me to stay? It looks good. Come inside, Tine, let’s see what our home is like!”

They entered the “house” and Constantine was stunned at the amount of silk that was carelessly sprawled around. Cushions in silk, curtains made of silk, red and gold carpets all over the floor. This place was easily better furnished than his manse back at home and it was supposed to be their home for the next couple of decades.

“Do you like it, Dove?” Said Kyla, a little uncertain still waiting in the doorway as Constantine turned around trying to absorb it all. “If the red and gold is a bit too much for you I can see if we can’t find some purple things for the house. Since it’s your favorite color and all.”

“No, kitten, its fine. More than fine, it’s perfect. Your brother really knows how to furnish houses. But, kitten, there is one thing I need you to do. I need you to find a bed for the house if there isn’t one. I slept on the floor enough while we were on the road, this ends now!”

“Well, let’s find out, Tine.” With that Kyla took the lead and they searched for quite a while before finding the master bedroom. It indeed had a bed, decked predictably in red and gold.

“Hm, my kitten knows what this means. Don’t you, Kyla?” Whispered Constantine, moving closer and kissing Kyla on his exposed neck.

“That Dove is going to revert back to his old days from when we first met and we are only going to cuddle and not do strenuous exercise this late at night?”

The merchant’s hopeful face fell as he turned to see the predatory smile full of teeth that was now adorning Constantine’s face.

“I was thinking that my kitten can purr for me as I ride him on this comfy looking bed. After that we can cuddle all you want, I don’t mind.”

“Dove, just what happened to you? You used to get red faced at the mere mention of these things! Where did my innocent Dove go?”

“Well, I spend the whole journey getting by only on your kisses. And I have to tell you something, Kyla, your kisses taste divine. So I want to see if the rest of you tastes just as good, you bath loving kitten. Now.” Murmured Constantine softly as he continued to unwrap Kyla from his toga. “It’s time for our first wedding night. It is long overdue, Kyla. Don’t deny me this after you teased me with it for so long.”

The next morning Constantine woke up refreshed and happy. Kyla was nowhere to be seen and so Constantine just decided to take a bath in the bathing room they had found when searching for their bedroom the last night.

Once done Constantine went to the kitchens to grab himself some apples to have breakfast with only to find Kyla already there, making paper thin bread in a pan and humming to himself.

“Morning, kitten. What are you doing?”

“Oh, just some breakfast bread we are going to eat with jam! It’s a recipe Persia thought me when we weren’t warring with each other around six centuries ago. It is really good! Hey can you be a dear and get some milk in a pot to heat? I’m going to make us spiced medovina!”

Humming to himself Constantine did just that and after that he was ushered out of the kitchen and into the already set outside table in the garden to wait for the breakfast.

Kyla came not too long after with two plates with towering thin bread pieces and a jar of something that could only be jam. After putting them down he ventured back in the kitchen in order to retrieve two cups with steaming milk brown in color that smelled like nothing Constantine had smelled before.

“Why is it brown, Kyla?”

“That’s from the cacao powder! There is honey in there too and some other things that you will definitely like. Now let’s eat.”

When he was finished speaking he used a spoon to slater some jam on top of the topmost thin bread in Constantine’s platter and rolled it for him. Instructing him on how to eat it at which Constantine took a bite directly from Kyla’s hands, licking his fingers in the process.

After a sputter coming from Kyla, to which Constantine responded with: “It’s your bad influence that made me like this, kitten. Don’t start complaining now.” The merchant removed his hand and went to eat his own breakfast.

Once they were finished they got a visit from Wang Yao who was carrying a bunch of scrolls in his hands, apparently ready to start teaching Constantine his own language as Kyla was “Horrible at teaching languages. Which is surprising since he knows so many of them!”

The first five years were spend in calm and bliss. Constantine didn’t look like he aged and neither did Kyla. But they had both agreed to remain in the house and not do anything that the scrolls that Jesus gave them commanded of them for the next fifty of years or so in order to be completely sure that they were both immortal.

During that time period Scythia had begun to fall apart as Hunnic and Jaroslav were fighting against each other for their father’s land. In order for the children not to suffer both Hunnic and Jaroslav’s children were send to Kyla and Constantine to raise, filling the house with a brand new army of toddlers.

Constantine guessed that Kyla would never admit it but of these children the one Bulgaria was the closest to was Jaroslav’s only son, Ivan. Kyla would spend his days with little Vanya in toll, giving him sweets when he got fussy and always telling him stories about past wars. Constantly teaching him about war tactics and even thought him how to use the bow and sword.

To balance the lack of attention towards the rest of the children Constantine took to help raising them and caring for them. In a sense Kyla and he had a family.

It all ended, however, when the people from Siberia Kyla had convince to become his, decided to become a part of the coalition that Hunnic was the leader of and attack the Roman Empire under Attila’s banners.

It was then Constantine’s father send a message to his almost forgotten son to come and take his lands and defend them, as Rome had to fight against Franconia too and couldn’t defend his eastern holdings.

Constantine had been alone in the house with the kids. Kyla had only taken little Vanya with him to show him how a real war was fought, leaving the rest of the children with Constantine.

The man had read and reread the message and had decided to leave the children to their “Uncle Yao” for him to look after as this was probably the only chance he would get to become Byzantine Empire, as he had been promised when he accepted the Christian faith.

Figuring that Kyla won’t attack the eastern territories once he realized that Constantine was ruling over them he headed towards the town of Byzantium.

Centuries passed and the town of Byzantium was renamed to Constantinople and Constantine had indeed became Byzantine Empire. But for all that he gained he had lost much.

He had thought wrong when he assumed that Kyla would stop attacking the Roman Empire just because Constantine put himself on the battlefield. In the end what Kyla loved most had ended not being Constantine but war itself and as they both blundered their way through the Dark Ages, having wars every summer and only talking to each other when forced, they ended up losing their familial bond.

Constantine had even wanted to get a divorce from their marriage but as Kyla adamantly claimed “You forced it and God blessed it. Why don’t you go in your Hagia Sophia and pray for a divorce, oh champion of the faith?” he never got one.

It was not until the world went into a complete lockdown that they were forced to get back together. But that is a story for another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it’s all done. My head cannon on how Bulgaria and Byzantine met, got married and how they separated. Because it is impossible not to separate after all the wars, including a holy one instigated by Byzantine, that they lead. I needed to get this story done so I can write the one that got me the idea for this couple. 2020, lockdown and closed roads and boarders and Constantine staying at Kyla’s house in Bulgaria after being stuck there because of a trade deal between Herakles and Kyla. Will their marriage rekindle? A pandemic to reunite a couple and this time maybe for good!


End file.
